Romance of Their Own
by Phoenix Emperor NippleJae
Summary: Chap 7 UPDATE! YUNJAE! "Minnie-ah, kau membuat ku khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jaejoong mengusap rambut Changmin dengan rasa penuh kasih sayang.
1. Chapter 1

◊ **Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer ©God**

**Romance of Their Own/Temptation of Wolves ©Gwiyeoni (Fic ane gak semuanya mirip kok ama karyanya Gwiyeoni ^^)**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver ©GBI**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI!**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 1**

**K**im Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ yang memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. itu semua bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Tubuh yang terbilang mungil, rambut hitam lurusnya bergoyang pelan saat ditiup angin.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian hangatnya Jaejoong turun dari dalam bis dan langsung mengambil barang bawaannya yang berada di bagasi bis.

Ia baru saja tiba di Seoul dan akan menetap disana bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya. Di stasiun ia merasa bingung karena semua orang berlarian menjauhi stasiun tempat ia berada sekarang. Seketika itu juga stasiun menjadi sepi dan berubah menjadi tempat duel.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan genk antara Dong Bang High School (DBHS) VS Shin Ki High School (SKHS). Bisa dibilang ini adalah perkelahain antar biang onar dari SMA tersebut sebut saja nama mereka Yunho VS Changmin.

"Yah! Kalian semua berhenti mengikutiku apa kalian mau mau mati _eoh_?!" teriak Changmin.

"Apa peduliku!" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa suasana disekitarnya menjadi sangat aneh. Sekaramg ia berada tepat ditengah-tengah perkelahian antara segerombolan anak sekolahan yang tidak ia kenal.

Yunho mulai menyerang Changmin, dan pada akhirnya tempat tersebut menjadi sangat ricuh. Mereka tidak peduli siapa yang mereka hajar. Siapapun yang menghalangi mereka akan merasakan nikmatnya pukulan dan hantaman dari mereka. Jaejoong yang merasa ketakutan melihat adegan perkelahian yang ada didepan matanya hanya bisa merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok.

Perkelahian antar sekolah tersebut berakhir saat mobil Polisi datang dan menangkap gerombolan siswa yang bisa ditangkap saat perkelahian terjadi. Yang pastinya Yunho dan Changmin berhasil lolos dari kejaran Polisi yang akan menangkap mereka.

**('o'****) LO , (┌','┐) GUE = ****(⌣˛⌣)**** END !**

Dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan Jaejoong berjalan dengan lesu kerumah ibu tirinya, tempat ia menetap selama ia berada di Seoul. Masih dengan tampang yang lesu Jaejoong mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah sekian lama mengetuk akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka akan tetapi saat pintu terbuka bukan Ibu tirinya yang muncul melainkan seorang anak kecil.

"_Ajhumma_ kenapa datang lagi?" Jaejoong merasa kaget dengan ucapan anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"A-aku bukan _Ajhumma_…"

"_Umma_~ _Ajhumma_ penjual panci datang lagi!" lalu anak kecil itu langsung menutup pintu dan berlari kedalam rumah.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung. Lalu tidak beberapa lama muncullah wanita yang dipanggil anak tersebut dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong? Wah, sekarang kau sudah sangat besar. Ayo mari masuk." wanita tersebut mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk kerumahnya.

"Lihat, kau berantakan sekali, cepat mandi sana, nanti setelah mandi segera makan. _Umma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kaliam." Ibu tiri Jaejoong mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Terimakasih _U-Umma_." Jaejoong sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"_Ne_~" wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut.

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

Mulai saat itu Jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan keluarga barunya. Ia memandangin foto ayahnya. Di usap-usapnya permukaan foto tersebut.

"_Appa_ sekarang tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku sekaran, karena aku sudah merasa bahagia tinggal di Seoul, dan disini juga ada Siwon _Hyung_." Jaejoong sedikit merona saat menyebutkan nama orang yang disukainya. Puas bercerita panjang lebar dihadapan foto ayahny, akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur dengan pulas sambil tetap memeluk foto ayahnya.

┒**('o'****) Lo diem, ( ','┐) Gue ngupil = ( ‾****▿‾****)-σ• Nih upil**

Saat Jaejoong berguling-guling diatas kasurnya tiba-tiba ponsel berwarna putih milik Jaejoong berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"H-halo..?"

"Jaejoong-_ah_, apa kau masih ingat pada ku? Aku ini teman mu waktu kita sama-sama di Junior High School dulu." si penelpon dari sana tampak riang saat Jaejoong mengangkat telfonnya.

"A-apa ini Karam?" Jaejoong mencoba menebak si penelfon.

"Kau benar sekali, Jaejoong-_ah_ apa kau ada acara sore ini?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Ok, kita bertemu sore nanti jam 16.00 di _café_ 'O' ada yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu, dan jangan sampai tidak datang karena nanti aku akan sangat kecewa."

"T-tapi…"

"Ok. Aku tunggu kau disana jangan sampai terlambat. Dan sampaikan salam ku pada Kim _Ajhumma_." tanpa menunggu jawaban dar Jaejoong Karam menutup telfonnya secara sepihak.

"T-tapi," Jaejoong terdiam sejenak saat ia tahu telfonnya diputus secara sepihak "Aku tidak tau jalan arah kesana. Bodohnya aku." Jaejoong bergumam dengan sangat pean.

Dikamar Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar dengan merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Saat sedang asik-asiknya merutuki diri sendiri seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dari dalam dengan tidak bersemangat.

"…" Hening tidak ada jawaban dari luar sana.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Karam sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit membukukan badannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang habis berlari.

"K-kau kenapa?" dengan polosnya Jaejoong bertanya pada sahabatnya itu dengan tampang yang tidak berdosa.

Karam sedikit menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering akibat berlari.

"Aku lupa kalau kau ini sangat bodoh dan buta arah. Aku cepat-cepat datang kemari berharap tidak terlambat. Aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau nanti kau tersesat dijalan karena pergi menemui ku."

"K-Karam-_ah_… _Mian_…" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat sahabatnya menjadi panik.

Karam yang melihat Jaejoong yang meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya menjadi ikut-ikutan panik dibuatnya.

"J-jaejoong-_ah_ kau tidak perlu membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf, kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku. Seharusnya aku yang meinta maaf. Maafkan aku telah membentakmu tadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Karam berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu meminta maaf kau juga tidak punya salah padaku." Jaejoong semakin cepat membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian berdua ini bodoh." terdengar sebuah suara muncul dari kamar sebelah.

"Junsu-_ah_?" Karam mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali sosok yang ada disampingnya.

"_Ne_, ada apa kau datang kemari?"

Karam menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Aku lupa, Jaejoong-_ah_ cepat ganti pakaian mu sekarang juga nanti kita bisa terlambat." Karam mendorong kecil tubuh Jaejoong masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

┒**('o'****) LO JELEK (┌','┐) GUE UNYU = ****(⌣˛⌣)**** SILENT PLEASE !**

"Karam-_ah_, memangnya kita sekarang menunggu siapa lagi?" Jaejoong sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa sedikit gatal. Ia merasa risih karena sejak tadi orang-orang yang ada didalam _café_ 'O' terus melirik mereka berdua secara diam-diam.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, dia sudah datang." Karam sedikit menarik lengan pakaian Jaejoong.

Sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk _café_, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat orang tersebut. Ternyata orang yang dimaksud oleh Karam adalah Siwon. Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup saat Siwon melemparkan senyum kearah mereka.

Jaejoong semakin kaget saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia merasa kaget saat Karam tanpa segan-segan langsung memeluk Siwon dan tanpa diduga oleh Jaejoong ternyata Siwon juga membalas pelukan Karam. Jaejoong merasa tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia paling kan wajahnya kekiri. Jaejoong mencoba untuk berfikir positif kalau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa mungkin saja mereka saling rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah selesai adegan pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Karam dan Siwon. Dengan perasaan riang Karam langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari samping.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, apa kau tau? Sekarang aku sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon _Hyung_ dan seminggu lagi kami akan melaksanakan pertunangan kami. Inilah kejutan yang akan ku beritahukan padamu tadi." tanpa perasaan bersalah Karam dengan riangnya memberitahukan jadwal pertunangannya pada Jaejoong.

Karam memang tidak mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sangat menyukai Siwon. Sebenarnya alasan ia mau pindah ke Seoul adalah ingin berdekatan dengan Siwon. Karena Siwon adalah cinta pertama Jaejoong saat di Junior High School dulu. Dengan perasaan terluka Jaejoong mencoba untuk tertawa walaupun terdengar sangat aneh. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

"M-maaf spertinya sebentar lagi akan gelap dan aku sudah harus pulang kerumah. Tidak apa-apa kan aku meninggalkan kalian berdua?"

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal kita baru saja sampai. Nanti biar aku yang akan memberitahukan Kim _Ajhumma_ kalau kau bersamaku. Dan nanti biar aku yang mengantarkan mu pulang. Kalau nanti kau tersesat bagaimana?"

"Aku tau jalan pulang Karam-_ah_. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lagian ada beberapa keperluan sekolah yang belum aku siapkan." Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Karam kalau ia tidak apa-apa walaupun sekarang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Karam tampak sangat kecewa. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan mereka belum sempat bersenang-senang. Karam sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku pergi dulu. Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian, maafkan aku Karam-_ah_, Siwon _Hyung_." Jaejoong berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas meninggalkan _café_ 'O'.

Jaejoong tampak lesu saat memasuki bis. Ia termenung didalam bis mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja ia lalu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan bibir merahnya bergetar berusaha nanahan tangis yang akan meledak.

"Padahal aku juga mencintaimu Siwon _Hyung_." Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Sedangkan tempat duduk didepan Jaejoong diduduki oleh Jung Yunho dan temannya Park Yoochun. Masih ingatkah kalian pada kejadian saat Jaejoong pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di seoul tepatnya disebuha stasiun?.

"Wah~ itu Jung Yunho~" celetuk gadis-gadis yang ada diseberang mereka yang memanggil Yunho dengan gaya sok kecantikan.

"Aish, ini yang membutaku benci naik bis." Gerutu Yunho karena selalu diganggu oleh fansnya.

Kalian tidak usah heran. Jung Yunho itu sangat terkenal disekolahnya, bukan hanya disekolahnya saja ia juga terkenal di sekolah lain dan juga di Seoul. Siapa yang tidak kenal Yunho, pewaris tunggal Jung _corp_ sekaligus pemilik sekolah Dong Bang High School (DBHS).

Yunho mencium bau yang aneh. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berusaha mencari bau yang sangat mengganggu penciumannya. Kemudian in menemukan asal bau tidak sedap tersebut ternyata berasal dari dalam tas Yoochun.

"Yah! Sinkirkan benda itu. Aish, bau sekali." Yunho mencoba menarik tas Yoochun dan akan membuangnya keluar jendela.

Saat terjadi adegan tarik-tarikan antara Yunho dan Yoochun, sepatu yang berada didalam tas Yoochun terlempar keluar dan tepat mengenai kepala Jaejoong yang berada dikursi belakang mereka.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana di temukannya Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Dari ekpresi wajahnya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Yunho segera berpindah ke kursi belakang yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas. Yunho segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat khawatir sekali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan khawatir,

"O-o" Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya.

Ia sangat terkejut mendapati sosok tampan yang tiba-tiba berada disebelahnya. Ekspresi yang dilakukannya membuat ia tampak lucu dimata Yunho.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah! Kenapa kau ini terus-terusan menanyaiku? Aku ini baik-baik saja!" Jaejoong berteriak kearah Yunho sambil menangis.

Akibat teriakan Jaejoong semua penumpang bis tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Orang-orang sekarang pasti beranggapan kalau Yunho lah yang membuat Jaejoong menangis. Mungkin orang-orang mengira kalau Yunho berselingkuh sehingga membuat pacarnya (Jaejoong) menangis.

Yunho mencoba menenagkan Jaejoong yang masih tetap menangis. Sekilas tadi Yunho mendengar gumaman _namja_ cantik yang ada disebelahnya ini. pasti hal tersebut ada hubungannya mengapa _namja_ cantik ini tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Siapa namanya?" Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Bukan namamu tapi nama si brengsek itu."

"Choi Siwon. Yah! Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal." Jaejoong kembali berteriak kearah Yunho.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau habis dicampakan oleh pacarmu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak dicampakan!" tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yah! Kau ini berisik sekali! Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Hey, aku ingin mencoba membantumu."

"Tidak usah tidak perlu." Jaejoong masih terisak-isak.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Yunho menyamankan posisi duduknya disebelah Jaejoong.

Tidak berapa lama bis pun berhenti. Dengan tetap memegang sepatu Yoochun, Jaejoong turun dari bis dengan keadaan yang berantakan akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mendengar teriakan Yoochun yang meminta sepatunya dikembalikan.

Dijalan Jaejoong mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas tentang kejadian di bis tadi. orang-orang yang melihat Jaejoong yang mengomel-ngomel hanya bisa menggelang-gelengkan kepala mereka.

┌ **( '.' ) ┐ gue jomblo (┌'.')┌ lo punya pacar = (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)"**

Pagi itu dikediaman keluarga Kim, Junsu adik tiri Jaejoong mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar rumah agar _Hyung_nya ini tidak terlihat murung terus dirumah.

Dengan menggunakan pakaian hangatnya Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan. Disaat Junsu sedang asik-asiknya menceramahi Jaejoong tiba-tiba disekitar pertokoan tempat mereka berada di guyuri oleh hujan yang sangat lebat. Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari kearah pertokan yang menjual payung, mereka membeli payung dan kembali berjalan-jalan di tengah hujan.

Ditengah hujan Junsu masih tetap mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas dan menceramahi Jaejoong yang semudah itu menyerah mendapatkan hati Siwon.

"Aku benci laki-laki apa lagi yang lebih tua dari ku." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Hey _Hyung_, aku ini laki-laki dan kau sendiri juga laki-laki. Apa kau juga membenci dirimu sendiri?"

"Mungkin." Jaejoong kemabli mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu meninggalkan Junsu yang kehujanan.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Kembali jangan kau tinggalkan aku!" Junsu berlari hendak mengejar Jaejoong.

Ditengah hujan yang lebat, tampak segerombolan anak-anak SHS yang sedang berkelahi diarea pertokoan, mereka tidak peduli siapa yang mereka hajar. Siapapun yang menghalangi mereka akan merasakan nikmatnya pukulan dan hantaman dari mereka. Tidak ada satupun orang-orang disekitar pertokoan yang berani melerai mereka, karena merek tidak ingin meencari masalah dengan dua penguasa sekolah ternama yaitu Dong Bang High School (DBHS) dan Shin Ki High School (SKHS).

Tidak berapa lama beberapa semua yang ikut berkelahi tadi berhamburan menjauhi pertokaan karena mobil Polisi datang dan mengejar semua yang terlibat dalam perkelahian.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi memeluk Jaejoong.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" namja tinggi tersebut mencoba bertanya dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Jaejoong agar ia tidak ketahuan oleh Polisi bahwa ia juga ikut dalam perkelahian.

"T-tidak…" Jaejoong merasa kaget.

"Mungkin kau siswa dari Shin Ki High School?

"Tidak…"

"Atau kau siswa dari Dong Bang High School?"

"Tidak… Aku baru saja pindah dari Chungnam."

"Chungnam? Aku kenal seseorang disana." wajah Changmin berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Aku kenal semua orang yang ada di Chungnam." Jaejoong tampak sangat antusias.

"Namanya Kim…"

Belum sempat ia meneruskan perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh teriakan nyaring Junsu.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong, mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Teriak Junsu dengan suaranya yang melengking.

Pemuda tinggi tersebut merasa bingung, ternyata orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang dicarinya sekaligus yang sangat ia rindukan.

"_Hyung_? Kim Jaejoong? Yah _hyung_ ini aku Kim Changmin apa kau tidak ingat?"

Changmin segera memeluk _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan sangat erat. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan Junsu yang meminta atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Changmin melepaskan pelukannya.

Karena Changmin termasuk anak yang keras kepala ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga membut Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dan sesak. Jaejoong mengeliatkan tubuhnya dipelukan Changmin dan berusaha memukul dada orang yang memeluknya. Tapi, semakin banyak Jaejoong membuat gerakan membuat Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bahkan dengan berani Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Jaejoong. Dikecupnya leher putih tersebut. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya merasakan benda yang kenyal dan sedikit basah menempel dilehernya, ia juga merasakan hembusan nafas Changmin yang hangat menerpa kulit dibagian lehernya.

Changmin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diperbatasan pundak dan leher Jaejoong. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jaejoong, aroma yang sangat dirindukannya. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun terlewati tapi aroma tubuhnya masih sama saat 12 tahun yang silam.

Seketika suasana disekitar mereka seolah-olah berhenti. Teriakan Junsu semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pendengaran Changmin. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Changmin dan Jaejoong. Changmin sangat merindukan saat-saat yang seperti ini, saat dimana mereka dulu saling berpelukan. Tapi bedanya sekarang adalah Jaejoong yang berada didekapannya. Dulu saat ia ingin tidur Jaejoong selalu memeluknya sampai ia benar-benar tertidur dengan lelapnya. Jaejoong juga selalu meminjamkan dadanya yang kecil sebagai tempat Changmin menangis.

"_H-hyung_? Apa kau adik kelas ku?"

"Untuk apa kau membohongi _Hyung_ ku lagi _eoh_?"

Junsu tidak terima _Hyung_nya dipeluk oleh Changmin.

"_Hyung_?" Jaejoong semakin menjadi bingung dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul Yunho dan langsung menarik Jaejoong yang sedang dipelukan Changmin.

"Dia bukan _hyung_mu, tetapi dia akan menjadi pacarku."

"Aish, aku pasti sudah gila." ucap Changmin sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berlari menembus hujan yang sangat lebat. Yunho dan Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong dibawa lari oleh Changmin menadi ikut mengejar mereka. Changmin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong dan menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

Changmin membawa Jaejoong kedalam lorong kecil agar Yunho kehilangakn jejak mereka. Dirasakannya Yunho dan Junsu tidak mengejarnya lagi ia pun menghentikan lari mereka. Changmin menyandarkan tubuh Jaejoong ketembok. Dicengkramnya bahu Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_, lari mu sangat bagus sekali." Changmin tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Yah! Si brengsek itu!" Junsu menunjuk kearah Changmin.

"_Hyung_, namaku Kim Changmin kali ini kau harus ingat janji." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Changmin langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih _shock_.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Junsu memeriksa seluruh badan Jaejoong kalau-kalau ada yang terluka.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Junsu-ah."

Wajah Yunho terlihat cemberut saat mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Changmin dengan seenaknya memeluk dan membawa lari Jaejoong 'nya'.

Dikediaman Kim Changmin terlihat Changmin yang sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil membersihkan luka-lukanya akibat perkelahain tadi sore. Sesekali Changmin meringis kesakitaan saat tanpa sengaja Changmin memencet lukanya sendiri.

Sesaat ia duduk termenenung. Dikluarkanya selembar foto yang terlihat sudah usang dari dalam lemari disamping tempat tidurnya. Disana terdapat dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari-lari dengan riangnya. Yang satunya mengenakan pakaian hangat berwarna putih polos dan memiliki kulit yang putih bersih. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai pakaian hangat yang berwarna merah.

Pikirannya membawanya kembali kemasa lalu, disaat dimana waktu ia bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama sosok anak laki-laki yang memakai pakaian hangat berwarna putih. Jelas sekali Changmin sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Changmin menutup matanya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat lelah sekali. Akhirnya Changmin tertidur dengan lelap dan sedikit senyum yang tersungging disudut bibirnya.

**Gue (****','****) suka (****ʃ****'o')****ʃ**** gaya lo !**

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsus sedang meminun soju diwarung pinggir jalan yang terletak disekitar rumah Jaejoong.

"Hei, Jaejoong-_ah_, kau jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Changmin. Dan pada akhirnya nanti ia juga akan membuatmu menangis dan dibodohi seumur hidupmu." Yunho meneguk minumannya.

"AKU TIDAK DICAMPAKAN!" Jerit Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa terkejut dan hampir tersedak sojunya karena teriakan Jaejoong yang lumayan bisa memekakan telinga.

Jaejoong langsung meraih sebotol soju yang ada didepannya. Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya karena Jaejoong meminum soju sebotol penuh tanpa henti. Jaejoong sekarang mulai mabuk dan meracau yang tidak jelas.

"A-aku…ak-u bilang aku tidak dicampakan… dan KAU!" Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan tidak sopannya. "Bahkan kau lebih tua dariku," Jaejoong kembali menangis. "Siwon…" tiba-tiba badan Jaejoong terjatuh kebelakang.

"Hyung, kau tiak apa-apa?" Junsu menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong.

Semua yang berada disana terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Jaejoong dibelakang punggungnya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya pulang." Yunho langsung meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Dijalan Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengoceh-ngoceh tentang masa lalunya, dimulai dari teman semasa kecilnya dan ayahnya yang telan meninggal. Yunho hanya menghela nafas mendengar Jaejoong yang terus-terus mengoceh sejak mereka keluar dari warung soju. Karena sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

**SREEEEEKKK…**

Jaejoong membuang ingusnya di syal Yunho. Yunho yang kaget memelototkan matanya dan menjatuhkan Jaejoong yang ada dipunggungnya tanpa sadar. Jaejoong hanya meringis kesakitan saat pantatnya berciuman dengan jalanan yang beraspal. Yunho membuka lilitan syal yang ada dilehernya dan ekspresi geli dan melemparkan syal tersebut kearah Jaejoong.

"Syal itu simpan untuk mu saja." Yunho membenarkan pakaian hangatnya yang terlihat kusut akibat menggendong Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong masih tetap berbaring di jalanan, Yunho merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kembali di gendongnya tubuh Jaejoong tapi kali ini tidak di punggung melankan dengan gaya _bride style_.

…**..**

**TBC**

…**..**

**Kunjungi juga acc Asianfanfics ane buat jaga2 kalo seandainya epep ane d hapus ama adminnya (http) (:) (/) (/) (www).(asianfanfics).com(/) (profile) (/) (view) (/) (263051) *NB: Hilangkan SPASI dan TANDA KURUNG ( )**

**Atau g liat aja alamat lengkapnya di BIO ane ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**◊ Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer ©God**

**Romance of Their Own/Temptation of Wolves ©Gwiyeoni (Fic ane gak semuanya mirip kok ama karyanya Gwiyeoni ^^)**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver ©GBI**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI!**

**Elo ┒('o'┒) gue (┎','┒) = best friend forever (/˘▽˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

**…..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 2**

** D**ikantin sekolah Jaejoong duduk termenung sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman dengan menggunakan sedotan yang dipesannya sedari tadi. Entah sudah kesekian berapa kalinya Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam sehari ini.

"KYAAA…!"

Semua anak perempuan yang berada dikantin tersebut berteriak histeris. Jaejoong yang merasa penasaran ikut memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk kantin. Disana berdiri sosok Changmin yang menenteng pizza ditangan kanannya. Changmin menyapu pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan berharap ia dapat menemukan sosok Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Tidak berapa lama Changmin menemukan Jaejoong yang duduk diujung ruangan dengan ekpresi wajah yang kaget. Dengan memasang senyum sumringah Changmin berlari kearah Jaejoong yang masih terheran-heran menatapnya, setibanya ia disana Changmin menyodorkan pizza yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"_Hyung_, ini untukmu." tanpa diperintah langsung saja ia mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disamping Jaejoong. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat wajah _namja_ cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong semakin heran melihat tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Tidak lama kemudian dari kedatangan Changmin tadi, dari arah belakang muncul segerombalan _yeoja_ yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Changmin. Mereka menghamoiri meja Chamnin dan Jaejoong dengan gaya centilnya.

"Lihat, Changmin sedang duduk dengan pencundang dikelas kita." tanpa mendapatkan izin dari Changmin langsung saja ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Changmin.

Changmin yang tidak terima _Hyung_nya dihina ia merasa sangat marah dengan yeoja yang sekarang dengan tidak tau malunya menempel padanya.

"Hei! Kalau sampai kau mengulangi lagi ucapan tak bermutumu tadi akan ku pukul kau."

"Ah, _Oppa_.. kau kejam sekali pada ku." _yeoja_ yang bernama lengkap Go Ahra tersebut tanpa segan-segan memeluk lengan Changmin.

Changmin yang memang pada dasarnya sangat geli pada wanita centil apalagi yang lebih tua darinya reflek ia menoyor kepala Ahra dan ia juga sedikit menggeserkan badannya hingga membuat Ahra terjengkang dari tempat duduknya.

"Yah! Apa-apan kau ini? Jangan memanggilku Oppa! Bahkan kau sendiri lebih tua dari ku." dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ia membiarkan Ahra begitu saja tergeletak diatas lantai, ia beralih memandang Jaejoong dan memegang tangan _namja_ cantik tersebut dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_, nikmati pizzanya _ne_, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Changmin langsung berlari pergi melompati jendela kantin sehingga menimbulkan jeritan kagum dari _yeoja_ yang ada disana.

Junsu yang mendengar keributan-keributan yang mengatakan Changmin sekarang berada disekolahnya sontak berteriak dan berlari kearah jendela terdekat.

"Hey brengsek! Berani sekali kau datang kesini!" Junsu berteriak dengan kencang saat ia melihat sosok Changmin berlari menjauhi seolakahnya.

Changmin yang mendengarka teriakan nyaring Junsu langsung membalikan badannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu yang terlihat makin kesal oleh ulahnya.

**┒('o'┒) LO , (┌','┐) GUE = ┒(⌣˛⌣)┎ END !**

Sedangkan diatap sekolah Yunho dan Yoochun sedang membaringkan dirinya disana menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa seluruh badan dan menggoyangkan rambut mereka dengan lembut.

"Yunho?"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Aku rasa Changmin mempunyai selera yang sangat buruk. Maksudku kenapa orang setampan Changmin suka dengan Jaejoong yang _notabene_ berasal dari kampung.

Mendengar penuturan jujur Yoochun sontak hal tersebut membuat Yunho kesal. Menurutnya Yoochun sudah menghina orang yang disukainya. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan dilayangkannya buku setebal 5 cm yang dibawanya tadi sebagai penggani bantal ke arak kepala Yoochun.

Yoochun yang menerima hantaman yang sangat amat keras diwajahnya langsung meringis kesakitan saat Yunho memukulkan buku tebal tersebut pada kepalanya.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Yoochun kelihatan sangat kesal sekali dengan perbuata Yunho.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memukul mu saja karena jidat lebarmu terlalu mengundang untuk dipukul." Yunho langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang terus mengusapkan tangannya pada kepalanya.

**Gue (┌','┐) suka (ʃ'o')ʃ gaya lo !**

Sudah satu jam Changmin menunggu Jaejoong di gerbang masuk Dong Bang High School. Ia merasa sangat risih karena sejak tadi banyak wanita-wanita yang memperhatikannya dan terkikik bersama teman-temannya saat melihat Changmin. Changmin tau, dia ini sangat tampan jadi wajar kalau banyak _yeoja_ yang menaruh hati padanya. Changmin sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga membuat _yeoja_ yang ada disekitar sana menjerit histeris.

Mengabaikan teriakan _yeoja_ tadi, Changmin menoleh kedalam gedung sekolah disana ia melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan dengal lesu.

"_Hyung_!" ia berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan wajah cerianya.

Tapi dari belakang Jaejoong muncul Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu. Wajah ceria Changmin seketika berubah menjadi kesal dengan kemunculuan mereka bertiga.

"Yah! Kau ini tidak tau malu sekali, berani-beraninya kau datang kesini lagi." Junsu menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan tidak sopannya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menemui _Hyung_ku, dan aku merasa tidak punya urusan denganmu bebek." Changmin menyentil jidat Junsu.

"Yah! Kau bocah! Berani sekali kau pada oarang yang lebih tua darimu! kenapa kau menyentil ku? Pergi kau dari sini!" teriak Junsu yang memegangi jidatnya.

"Aku hanya akan pergi bersama dengan _Hyung_ku." Cangmin masih tetap ngotot.

"Tidak bisa! Aku dan _Hyung_ku akan pergi kerumah Yunho _Hyung_!" teriak Junsu kesal

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap membawa _Hyung_ ku pergi bersamaku." Changmin masih tetap ngotot.

"Jaejoong pacarku sekarang. Coba saja kalau kau berani membawanya!" Yunho langsung mengalunkan tanganya pada leher Jaejoong.

Teman-teman Yunho mulai mengepung Changmin. Dan perkelahianpun kembali dimulai. Changmin menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya kearah anak buah Yunho.

Dengan gesit Changmin menendang dan memukul anak buah Yunho yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Banyak anak buah Yunho yang terkapar akibat tendangan dan pukulan yang diberikan Changmin.

Akan tetapi sehebat apapun pertarungan Changmin, ia hanyalah manusia biasa, apalagi ia hanya bertarung sendiri. Bertarung dikandang lawan melawan musuh-musuh yang tak pernah habisnya membuat tenaganya cepat terkuras. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh anak buah Yunho. Mereka menerjang tubuh Changmin secara bersamaan.

Melihat Changmin yang mulai kewalahan melawan anak buahnya, Yunho berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Chanmin, saat ia akan meyarangkan tinjunya diwajah Changmin tiba-tiba muncul Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan Yunho berusaha melindungi Changmin yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha melindungi Changmin yang terluka parah. Walaupun sedikit ada rasa ketakutan dihati Jaejoong saat menatap mata Yunho, ia takut kalau-kalau nanti Yunho juga ikut memukulnya.

"K-kenapa kalian meyerang Changmin? Bagaimanapun juga ini tidak adil untuk Changmin. Kalian ada banyak sedangkan Changmin hanya sendiri." Suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar.

Yunho tampak tercengang oleh perkataan Jaejoong. Ia sangat bingung kenapa Jaejoong membela dan melindungi musuhnya dan bukan memlihnya.

Dengan langkah lunglai Yunho meninggalka tempat perkelahain, tersebut yang seketika menjadi riuh. Perasaanya bercampur aduk antara sedih, kesal dan kecewa. Perkataan Jaejoong masih terus tergiang-ngian dibenaknya.

Changmin kelihatan sangat bahagia saat ia tau kalau hyungnya membelanya dan tidak memilih Yunho. Menurut Changmin ini langkah awal yang bagus untuk mendapatkan hati _Hyung_nya.

"_Hyung_, _gomawo_." Changmin membukukan badannya berkali-kali kearah Jaejoong.

**┒('o'┒) lo sayang dia, (┎',')┎ elo cinta dia = ┒(-.-)┎ GUE NYESEK !**

Changmin membonceng Jaejoong dan membawanya kearah taman. Mereka berhenti di kursi yang ada ditengah-tengah taman. Disana Jaejoong segera mengobati luka-luka Changmin, dengan hati-hati.

Changmin begitu bahagia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berada sedekat ini. Ditelitinya wajah Jaejoong, dimulai dari rambut hitam lurus dan tampak lembut saat disentuh, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang selalu tampak merah, kulit yang putih bersih.

_Hyung_nya yang sekarang masih sama seperti _Hyung_nya yang dulu. Begitu lembut dan perhatian. Changmin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang khawatir terhadapnya.

"Changmin-_ah_?"

"Ne?, ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Berhenti menatapku dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh."

Changmin cemberut oleh perkataan Jaejoong yang mengatainya bodoh.

"Tapi _Hyung_, kau sangat cantik dan lembut membuat ku tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu." Changmin kembali tersenyum berharap Jaejoong akan terpesona oleh senyumannya.

"Yah! Berhenti menggoda ku." tanpa sengaja Jaejoong memencet luka Changmin sehingga membuat bocah tersebut menjerit kesakitan.

"M-maafkan aku Changmin-_ah_." Jaejoong meniup-niup kecil luka Changmin.

"T-tidak apa-apa _Hyung_." Tapi kali ini gilirang Changmin yang terlihat gugup mendapat perlakuan dari Jaejoong..

"Chagmin-_ah_, apa benar aku ini kakak kelasmu sewaktu di Chungnam?" Jaejoong mencoba bertanya dan memastikannya pada Changmin.

"Benar _Hyung_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang aku akan bersikap seperti kakak kelas." Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya keudara. Dimata Changmin Jaejoong terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"_Hyung, saranghae_." Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda dan berhentilah mengolok-olokku," Changmin hanya tertawa untuk membalas kata-kata Jaejoong. "Dan berhentilah tertawa." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kalau ia sedang kesal.

Tawa Changmin semakin meledak melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin imut.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Jaejoong menekukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_." Changmin mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya agar Jaejoong berhenti cemberut.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar." Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" Jaejoong masih kesal dengan perbuatan Changmin yang menertawainya tadi.

"_Hyung_ kan lebih tua dariku. Jadi _Hyung_ yang akan mentraktirku makan."

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang." Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Jaejoong ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana tanganya sudah ditarik oleh Changmin. Sontak Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang.

"_Hyung_ tangan mu terasa hangat." Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong kembali duduk dan membiarkan Changmin menautkan jemari mereka. Pada saat ini Changmin merasa sangat bahagia.

**┒('o'┒) ELO + (┌','┐) GUE = ┒(^o^)┎ Jodooooohhhh └(˘.˘└) *αmiεn* └(˘.˘└) *miεn***

Malamnya Jaejoong dan Changmin berjanji akan bertemu disebuah telfon umum. Sudah hampir dua jam Jaejoong menunggu disana dan Changmin belum juga muncul.

Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Chanmgin tapi hasilnya tetap sama, telfonnya tidak diangkat oleh Changmin. Sekarang Jaejoong mulai khawatir, ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Changmin.

Seteiah sekian lama Jaejoong pada akhirnya menyerah untuk menunggu Changmin dan berencana akan kembali kerumah saja. Tapi saat ia hendak membalikan badannya didepan pintu telfon umum tersebut tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berdiri disana dan menghalangi Jaejoong yang hendak keluar.

"Yunho-_ah_, selamat malam."

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku." Yunho memandang tajam Jaejoong dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Huh? Baiklah." Jaejoong kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Tapi Jaejoong bingunng. Yunho menyuruhnya pergi dari hadapannya, tetapi Yunho sendiri tidak membiarkannya keluar dari telfon umum tersbut.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum padaku?" Yunho tetap memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan lurus.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan tersenyum lagi." Jaejoong kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Aish… Kau ini." Yunho menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya kedalam mobilnya yang diparkir ditepi jalan.

Sesampainya disana Yunho membuka pintu pada mobi dikursi penumpang. Yunho sedikit merendahkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Jessica yang ternyata ada didalam mobil tersebut.

"Jessica sebaiknya kau keluar dari mobil ku."

"Memang kenapa? Kenapa Jaejoong si pecundang kelas ada juga disini?" Jessica menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan heran.

"Jessica, cepat kau turun dari mobilku sekarang juga!" Yunho sedikit membentak.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin tetap disini."

Sepertinya Jessica sedikit keras kepala. Mau tidak mau Yunho pun menarik pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ tersebut dan menyeretnya keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobilya, tapi Jaejoong terlihat takut kalau hanya berduaan dengan Yunho. Dengan sedikit kekerasaan Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengunci mobil tersebut mencegah Jaejoong yang ingin kabur.

Bagaimana dengan nasip Jessica? Tentu saja gadis itu berkali-kali mengetuk jendela kaca mobil Yunho, memerintahkan agar Jaejoong segera turun.

Tanpa mempedulikan Jessica yang terus-terusan mengumpat, langsung saja Yunho tancap gas dan meninggalkan Jessica yang sedang mengamuk seperti orang gila.

Yunho membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang. Jaejoong sangat takut, jantungnya seperti mau berhenti.

"Perjalanan kerumahmu membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Dalam waktu lima menit kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau berpacaran dengaku atau tidak!"

"A-apa!?"

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya, aku akan pergi dan menghilang dipantai timur."

Yunho menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Jaejoong sangat merasa takut kalau-kalau nanti ia terlempar keluar. Jaejoong menutup matanya dan berdoa agar ia cepat-cepat samapai dirumah dengan selamat.

Belum sampai lima menit, mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Yunho. Yunho sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang masih menutup matanya.

"5…4…3…2…1… Keluarlah!" Yunho sangat kesal karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho. Takut Yunho berubah pikiran dan membawanya pergi lagi.

"Whoa…! Kau itu hati-hati kalau menyetir. Bahkan kau belum punya SIM!" Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Apa artinya itu aku diterima?" Yunho menatap lurus kearah Jaejoong."

"A-apa? Aku hanya menyuruhmu hati-hati!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban YA!" kata Yunho sembari melempar ponselnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau tidak membalas 'SMS'ku, kau akan 'MATI'. Dan tetapi kalau kau tidak menjawab 'TELFON'ku maka kau benar-benar akan mati!" ancam Yunho dan kembali menancap gasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bingung didepan rumahnya.

**┒('o'┒) ELO JOMBLO (┌','┐) GUE JOMBLO = ( ┌'⌣' )┌ ┐( '⌣'┐ ) JADIAN YUUK!**

**Dikamar Jaejoong. **

"_Hyung_, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Yunho _Hyung_ kan!? Teriak Junsu dengan suara cerianya sambil memeluk leher Jaejoong.

"T-tidak." Jaejoong kelihatan gugup.

"Yah _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Selamat _Hyung_. Selamat!" Junsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-apanya yang selamat?" Jaejoong semakin gugup.

"Hyung, apa kau tau? Banyak sekali _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya. _Hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ harus hati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Terakhir aku dengar kalau pacarnya Yunho _hyung_ masuk rumah sakit akibat dilempari batu oleh _fans_nya Yunho _Hyung_ yang tidak terima mereka berpacaran." Junsu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Huh? Separah itukah?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku berbohong padamu _Hyung_." Lalu Junsu melempar bantal yang dipeluknya kearah Jaejoong dan berlalu keluar kamar tersebut meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memikirkan perkataan Junsu.

**…..**

**TBC**

**…..**

_Sedikit curcolan ane, sebenernya ane berencara kagak mau ngeupdate ini epep dimari lagi. Ane kira kagak ada yang doyang, dan ake kira juga epep ane ini jelek TT^TT tapi berhubung ada beberapa yang review pada akhirnya ane tetap update di mari '_'b artinya masih ada yang menantikan epep ane *PD mampus*_

_Kamaren ada yang review katanya dia pernah baca epep yang kayak gini yang SasuNaru Ver. Sebenernya ane emang bikin dua versi. YunJae yang versi pertamanya dan SasuNaru versi keduanya. Tapi berhubung ane kurang sreg ama SasuNaru ver jadi ane hapus aja dan kagak pernah ane lanjut2in ampe sekarang '_'b jadi kalau ada yang bilang supaya ngeusahain untuk beda dari SasuNaru gomen ane kagak bisa, ._. bagaimanapun juga YunJae ver lebih dulu ane bikin dari SasuNaru ver._

_Maap kalo ane terlalu banyak ngebacot TT^TT_


	3. Chapter 3

◊ **Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer ©God**

**Romance of Their Own/Temptation of Wolves ©Gwiyeoni (Fic ane gak semuanya mirip kok ama karyanya Gwiyeoni ^^)**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver © NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 3**

**J**aejoong sedang berjalan-jalan diarea pertokoan. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho. Ini adalah kali kencan pertama mereka. Sudah berulang kali Jaejoong menghela nafas memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti berdua. Jaejoong paling benci keadaan seperti ini karena dalam keadaan seperti ini ia sering menghayal yang tidak jelas. Seperti sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang menghayal kalau dirinya sedang dicium Yunho. Hal tersebut membuat mukanya memerah seperti kepiting.

Disaat Jaejoong sedang asik-asik menghayal tiba-tiba sepasang lengan yang kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong tidak perlu susah-susah membalikan badannya karena ia tau. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki aroma khas seperti ini adalah Yunho.

"Boo, apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku?" Yunho mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak kok." Jaejoong sangat gugup dan sekarang mukanya semakin memerah.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali Boo." Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sangat gemas.

Tapi belum sempat mereka menikmati waktu berdua mereka, tiba-tiba dari arah gang yang ada disebelah mereka terdengar suara jeritan seseorang seperti sedang berkalahi.

Secara bersamaan mereka menolehkan kepala mereka kearah samping. Disana mereka menemukan Changmin yang sedang dihajar oeleh preman. Keadaan Changmin tampak mengenaskan, wajahnya lebam karena habis dipukuli, darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong melalui ujung matanya. Disana ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata indah Jaejoong. Melihat hal tersebut Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasanya pelan.

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Yunho melangkah kedepan menghampiri preman-preman yang sedang memukuli Changmin. Tanpa ada rasa takut dihatinya Yunho meninju salah satu preman yang memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari Yunho.

Sontak saja preman yang ada disana menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho karena satu teman mereka terkapar tak berdaya akibat satu pukulan yang diberikannya pada ulu hati preman tersebut.

Sementara mereka sedang lengah, dengan sigap Yunho menarik tangan Changmin dan mendorong tubuh tersebut kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong agak kesusahan menahan badan Changmin yang lebih besar darinya.

"Boo, apa kau masih disana?"

"I-iya." Suara Jaejoong sedikit gemetar.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Changmin pergi dari sini. Aku akan menghalangi orang-orang bodoh ini."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Cepat pergi sekarang!" Yunho menaikan nada suaranya.

"Ba-baiklah." Jaejoong merasa takut dengan Yunho.

Dengan langkah yang sempoyongan dibawanya tubuh lemah Changmin menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Sekarang lawan kalian adalah aku." Yunho melakukan gerakan merengangkan ototnya dan mengambil posisi siap bertarung. Tentu saja mereka sangat murka dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho. Salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan dan menyerang Yunho. Tapi dengan gesit Yunho menghindari serangan mereka dan melayangkan tinjunya pada preman-preman yang berusaha menahannya.

┒**('o'****) Lo (┌' ,' )┌ Dia **** (⌣˛⌣)**** End = (┌' ,'┐) Gue ~(‾****▿‾****)~ Happy!**

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong membuka pintu rumah Changmin, dikarenakan ia harus membuka kunci dan menahan tubuh Changmin secara bersamaan.

Dengan gerakan yang hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti tubuh Changmin yang terluka dibaringkannya tubuh yang sedang lemah tersebut diatas ranjang.

"Changmin-_ah_ tunggulah disini sebentar aku akan mengambil air untuk mengkompres lukamu." Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kamar Changmin.

Sepeninggalan Jaejoong, Changmin meraih dua lembar foto yang kelihatan sudah usang di atas meja yang ada disampingnya. Dipandanginya foto-foto tersebut sebentar lalu disimpannya foto tersebut kedalam laci. Changmin kembali membaringkan dan mencari posisi yang nyaman diranjangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali kekamar Changmin dengan membawa baskom yang berisi air. Didudukannya dirinya ditepian ranjang, dengan gerakan hati-hati Jaejoong membersihkan luka Changmin.

Changmin hanya diam dan menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Jaejoong disekujur tubuhnya. Kali ini tidak ada erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin seperti tadi. Changmin membiarkan Jaejoong melepaskan bajunya yang penuh robekan, debu dan darah lalu menggantikannya denga baju yang baru diambilnya dari lemari. Biasanya Changmin sangat benci saat tubuhnya disentuh apa lagi dilihat oleh orang lain. Tapi pengecualian untuk Jaejoong.

"Changmin-_ah_ kau istirahat saja dulu aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan." Dan Jaejoong kembali lagi meninggalkan Changmin dikamarnya.

Changmin terus menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin lama menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Changmin kembali menghela nafas yang panjang.

Sementara didapur Changmin yang sangat luas, Jaejoong sedang berkutat dengan bubur yang sedang dibuatnya. Terkadang Changmin tersenyum didalam kamarnya saat mencium aroma bubur yang harum dan lezat yang sedang dimasak oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali kekamar Changmin tapi saat ai memasuki kamar tersebut langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Changmin yang tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan agar Changmin tidak terusik diletakkannya bubur yang sudah dibuatnya diatas lemari kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur Changmin.

"_Changmin-ah, hyung mau pulang dulu. Nanti setelah kau bangun makanlah bubur yang sudah hyung buat ini."_

Jaejoong menyelipkan _note_ yang ditulisnya tadi dibawah mangkuk bubur. Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan memperhatikan wajah Changmin, dielusnya kepala Changmin dengan pelan setelah itu Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin dan pulang kerumah.

Sepeninggalan Jaejoong Changmin membuka matanya dan membalikan badannya kearah pintu kamar. Sebenarnya Changmin hanya berpura-pura tidur. Changmin kembali duduk ditepian ranjang dan mengambil kembali dua lembar foto yang sudah usang yang disimpannya tadi kedalam laci.

"_Hyung_, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau melupakanku semudah itu? Melupakan kenangan indah yang pernah kita buat bersama." Malam itu Changmin menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk dua lembar foto usang tadi.

**Sementara itu ditempat Yunho.**

Dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan akibat berkelahi tadi dan wajah yang berlumuran darah dan lebam disana-sini. Yunho sedang duduk didepan pertokoan menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho mengotak-atik ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan singkat ke nomor Jaejoong, tapi tak satupun dari pesannya yang dibalas. Dan sudah berkali-kali juga Yunho menghubungi nomor Jaejoong tapi tak satupun panggilannya diangkat.

Dengan wajah lesu disimpannya kembali ponsel tersebut kedalam saku celananya. Yunho meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara perasaan terluka, sedih, dan kecewa.

┒**('o'****) Lo diem, ( ','┐) Gue ngupil = ( ‾****▿‾****)-σ• Nih upil**

Hari ini Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang berada didepan pintu kamar Yunho. Tujuan mereka kesini untuk mejenguknya. Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yunho karena kemarin ia lupa menghubungi Yunho dan menanyakan keadaanya. Jaejoong berfikir pasti saat ini Yunho sangat membencinya.

Tidak berapa lama mereka menunggu, pintu kamar yang ada didepannya terbuka dan menampakan wajah Yunho yang diplester dan lebam disana-sini.

"Huwo… _Hyung_ lihat wajahmu aneh sekali, kau seperti monster." Junsu munujuk wajah Yunho dengan tidak sopannya.

"Yah! Kau ini menggangu sekali. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari kamarku." Yunho menampakan wajah kesalnya.

Junsu hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh saat mata Yunho yang terus memandangi Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_, kau menyuruhku pulang agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Jaejoong _hyung_ kan? Ok, baiklan aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Junsu sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kedalam kamar Yunho sehingga tubuh tersebut sedikit oleng.

Yunho yang sigap langsung saja menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dan memeluknya, jangan tanya lagi bagai mana dengan wajah Jaejoong. Sekarang wajahnya sangat merah.

"Kalian berdua ini romantis sekali." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Junsu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dikamar Yunho.

"Ju-junsu-_ah_, jangan tinggalkan aku…" Saat Jaejoong ingin berlari keluar kamar dan mengejar Junsu. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Yunho masuk kembali kedalam kamar dan tidak lupa Yunho mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

Yunho mengapit tubuh Jaejoong dengan badannya sendiri pada daun pintu. Dicengkramnya bahu Jaejoong agar ia tidak bisa lari.

"Yunho-_ah_ maafkan aku." Jaejoong menutup matanya kali ini ia merasa takut pada Yunho.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, pasti kau sekarang sangat marah dan membenciku. Aku minta maaf Yunho-_ah_." Suara Jaejoong bergetar dan ia pun mulai menangis.

"Tentu saja aku tidak marah dan membencimu."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan baik padamu." Jaejoong menghapus air matanya sendiri yang mengalir pada kedua pipi putihnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Yunho menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kalau kau berkelahi panggil aku." Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap dalam kedua mata musang Yunho.

"Apa kau juga mau ikut dipukuli?"

"Ka-kalau begitu dengan cara lain."

Yunho nampak berfikir sejenak, dan tiba-tiba saja cengkraman tangan Yunho pada pundak Jaejoong semakin keras. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal apapun untuk ku Boo, cukup kau layani saja aku malam ini." Yunho mengendus-endus kulit leher Jaejoong.

Saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa takut pada Yunho. Jaejoong terus mencoba mendorong badan Yunho yang semakin lama semakin menghimpit tubuhnya pada dinding.

Sekarang tangan Yunho sudah mulai berani menyusup kedalam kemeja sekolah yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Dielusnya pinggang kecil Jaejoong sehinga membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendesah karena kaget.

"Yu-yunho… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mengereyangi badannya.

"Nikmati saja Boo, malam ini kau milikku." Yunho mendesah pada telinga Jaejoong dan kemudian digigitnya telinga tersebut sehingga berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ja-jangan Yunho-_ah_. Aku mohon lepaskan aku… aku mau pulang… hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong mulai menangis dan memukuli dada dan bahu Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong sangat menggangu aktifitasnya. Ditahannya kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan menggunakan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain sudah berada didalam kemeja Jaejoong dan menekan benda kecil berwarna merah muda yang ada disana. Jaejoong semakin berteriak histeris dan memohon agar Yunho mau melepaskannya.

Yunho yang tidak suka Jaejoong yang berisik melumat bibir merah tersebut. Dan terkadang Yunho mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong agar membukan akses jalan kedalam gua hangat milik Jaejoong. Air mata Jaejoong jatuh mengalir melewati pipi mulus tersebut. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung menjilat air mata yang terasa sedikit asin.

"Boo. Kau tidak usah menangis. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan membuat kau menikmatinya." Kembali Yunho mengigit leher Jaejoong dan meninggalkan banyak tanda merah.

"Tidak… jangan lakukan ini Yun… aku tidak pernah menginginkannya... aku mohon lepaskan aku… aku mau pulang… hiks… hiks…" Jaejoong mencengkam dengan erat kaos yang dikenakan Yunho.

"Sudah terlambat untuk keluar dari sini Boo." Kembali Yunho melumat bibir merah tersebut dengan sangat brutal.

Diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong yang masih meronta-ronta dipelukannya, langsung saja Yunho menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu keatas ranjang dan disusul dengan badan Yunho yang menahannya dari atas.

"Yu-yunho aku mohon jangan lakukan ini. ini sangat salah." Jaejoong tetap berusaha menjauhkan wajah Yunho yang berusaha menciumnya kembali.

"Tidak ada yang salah Boo, sudah menjadi hal wajar kalau sepasang kekasih bercinta." Kembali dicengkramnya kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berontak.

Tangan Yunho yang bebas berusaha melepaskan dasi yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Lalu dasi tersebut diikatkanya pada tangan Jaejoong dan dililitkannya pada tiang ranjang.

"Tidak! Aku mohon Yun lepaskan aku, ini benar-benar salah. Ini semua tidak benar." Jaejoong kemabli menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tidak usah menangis Boo. Nantinya kau juga akan menikmatinya."

Yunho membuka kaos hitam yang dikenakannya lalu membuangnya disembarag tempat. Sekarang terpampang badan Yunho yang sedikit berwarna kecoklatan. Jaejoong sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat otot-otot yang ada ditubuh Yunho.

"Apa kau menyukainya Boo? Tenang saja sebentar lagi kau akan memilikinya. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang mencobanya."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat Yunho melepaskan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya langsung saja Yunho menyerang dua buah benda berwatna _pink_ yang ada didada tersebut.

Dilumatnya _nipple_ sebelah kiri Jaejoong dan menghisapnya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Sedangkan _nipple_ Jaejoong yang sebelah kanan sedang dimainkan oleh tangan nakal Yunho, dicubit bahkan ditariknya sedikit membuat Jaejoong melenguh.Puas menikmati kedua _nipple_ Jaejoong, Yunho beralih pada celana Jaejoong. Dilepaskannya celana tersebut dengan kasar beserta dengan celana dalam Jaejoong.

Sekarang didepan Yunho terpampang badan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak menggenakan apa-apa lagi. Dipandanginya benda kecil yang ada diselangkangan Jaejoong. Bahkan punya Yunho tiga kali lebih besar dari milik Jaejoong.

Sekarang wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat merah. Ia merasa sangat malu. Karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang. Kecuali orang tuannya, itupun terakhir kali saat usiannya 5 tahun.

Ditahannya kedua kaki Jaejoong dan melebarkannya agar ia bisa melihat lubang Jaejoong yang berwarna merah merekah. Sedikit Yunho mengesek-gesekan selangkangannya kearah lubang Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah tertahan.

Yunho sudah berhenti mengesek-gesekan selangkangannya pada lubang Jaejoong, tapi kali ini tangannya meraih _zipper_ celana yang dikenakkannya. Dengan gerakan lambat Yunho menurunkan _zipper_nya menimbulkan kesan sensual.

"Ah…" Yunho melenguh panjang saat ia membebaskan sesuatu dibawah sana yang sejak tadi meronta minta dilepaskan. Benda Yuno mengacung dengan gagahnya didepan lubang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan menjerit bagai orang kesetanan saat dirasakannya benda yang begitu keras dan panjang menembus lubangnya secara paksa.

"Boo… lubangmu nikmat dan sempit sekali…akh…" Yunho memaju mundurkan pinggannya dengan gerakan lambat, tapi lama-kelamaa gerakan lambat tadi berubah menjadi gerakan yang kasar dan brutal.

Air mata sudah memenuhi Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menangis menanggung sakit yang ada dibawahnya. Jaejoong mencengkeram dengan erat _bed cover_ yang ada dibawahnya sebagai pengalih rasa sakit.

Yunho makin semangat mengenjot lubang Jaejoong membuat tubuh lemah Jaejoong ikut terguncang.

Jaejoong merasakan benda Yunho yang berkedut-kedut didalam lubangnya. Ia terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho agar melepaskannya dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa.

"Boo… aku mau keluar…akh…"

"Ja-jangan keluarkan didalam…akh…" Jaejoong menjerit saat dirasaknnya cairan Yunho tumpah didalam lubangnya.

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Jaejoong. Sesekali dikecupnya leher tersebut saat ia merasakan kenikmatan lubang Jaejoong yang menjepit bendanya dengan sangat kencang.

Yunho tidak mendengar lagi jeritaan bahkan tangisan Jaejoong lagi. Diangkatnya wajahnya dan memandangi wajah Jaejoong.Ia sangat terkejut melihat Jaejoong sekarang ini. wajah yang memerah dan basah akibat air mata dan keringat, rambut yang acak-acakan, bibirnya yang merah semakin merah dan bengkak karena Yunho mencium benda tersebut dengan sangat brutal, leher yang penuh dengan tanda. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat malaikatnya jadi seperti ini.

Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Jaejoong, dibalutanya tubuh putih Jaejoong denga selimut. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang agar _namja_ cantik tersebut merasa hangat dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku Boo, aku janji akan bertanggung jawab."

To be continue

**Spesial Thanks:**

**BunnyPoro**, Lyan, **Yunholic**, Irma, **KimYcha Kyuu**, Guest, **dhiniekim**, cupid'skyumin, Michelle Jung, **Namikaze Lin Chan**, Guest, **abilkimah** dan Silent Reader.

Yang login udah ane bales lewat PM ^^


	4. Chapter 4

◊ **Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer ©God**

**Romance of Their Own/Temptation of Wolves ©Gwiyeoni (Fic ane gak semuanya mirip kok ama karyanya Gwiyeoni ^^)**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver © NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 4**

**J**aejoong termenung duduk sendiri disudut kantin sekolah. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam yang dialaminya. Terkadang Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya karena malu mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho begitu manis.

"Gya… aku malu sekali." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena malu. Semua pasang mata yang ada dikantin memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi berfikiran kotor seperti ini sih? Apa yang salah dengan ku?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Hai, Boo." Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berada disamping Jaejoong. Dengan santainya ia mengalunkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak kecil Jaejoong.

"Ho..a… kau kenapa ada disini?" Jaejoong hampir terjungkal dari kursinya akibat ulah Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahnya apa lagi tangannya yang satunya lagi berada dipundaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh disini? Atau aku pergi saja?" Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"Bu-bukan begitu Yunho-ah, hanya saja kau tadi mengagetkan ku." Jaejoong menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho yang sedang membalikan badannya menyeringai saat Jaejoong menahannya. Tadi ia sengaja berpura-pura ingin pergi karena ia yakin Jaejoong pasti akan menahannya dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa Yunho senang sekali mengusili Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong itu lugu dan polos. Bahkan ia sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri dikamarnya saat membayangkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku marah dengan mu karena kau menolak keberadaan ku. Agar aku mau memaafkan mu kau harus kuhukum." Yunho kembali duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" Jaejoong terlihat panik saat Yunho mengatakan akan menghukumnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku hukum? Atau kau mau aku menambahkan hukumanmu?" Yunho memajukan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Kau mau apa?" wajah Jaejoong memerah saat Yunho makin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku Ingin menciummu." Yunho memejamkan matanya dan medekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir merah Jaejoong .

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir itu akan bersatu suasana romantis mereka terusik oleh nada _ringtone_ yang berasal dari ponsel Jaejoong. Sontak saja Jaeoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauhinnya.

"Halo…"

_["Hyung, ini aku Changmin"]_ suara di ujung sana menyapa Jaejoong dengan riangnya.

"Ada apa Minnie-_ah_?" Jaejoong melirik-lirik kearah Yunho yang memancarkan ekspresi tidak suka saat ia mengetahui kalau yang menghubungi Jaejoong adalah Changmin.

_["Bisakah kita bertemu hyung? aku sangat merindukanmu."]_

"Maaf t-tapi ak-" Perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat Yunhoo dengan tiba-tiba menarik ponselnya.

"Kita bertemu di _Café Sun_ sekarang juga." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin denga kasar Yunho memutus sambungan telefonnya.

"Yu-yunho-_ah_. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan sikap Yunho yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita juga harus kesana." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya dari kantin.

"Tapi Yunho-_ah_, jam pertama akan dumulai 5 menit lagi." Jaejoong terlihat panik.

Yunho berhenti secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Jaejoong menabrak punggung Yunho dengan cukup keras.

"Apa kau mau aku cium." Yunho bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau." Ia mengeleng-gelangkan kepalanya kekiri-kekanan dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Yunho kembali menyeret Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya pasrah-pasrah saja diseret oleh Yunho. Ini pertama kalinya ia bolos belajar.

**(****'o')**** LO PERMEN (****'o'****) GUE PASIR (****'o')**** LO NGAMEN (****'o'****) GUE USIR**

Jaejoong merasa aura persaingan disekitarnya. Ia merasa tidak enak diapit oleh Yunho dan Changmin yang saling melempar tatapan sinis. Sudah 30 menit mereka disini tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara yang ada hanya ada acara saling melempar tatapan sinis antara Yunho dan Cangmin.

"Huft…" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia melirik Yunho dan beralih melirik Changmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Jung Yunho, Jaejoong itu adalah _hyung_ ku. Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi apa kau mengerti?" Changmin memulai membuka suara.

"_Hyung_? Jaejoong itu pacar ku, kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati pacar ku sendiri? Dan bersikaplah sedikit sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu bocah." Yunho mengeram kesal karena Changmin berlaku kurang ajar padanya.

"Tapi sebelum ia menjadi pacarmu ia adalah _hyung_ ku." Changmin masih tidak mau kalah dari Yunho.

Yunho menarik kedua pundak Jaejoong sehingga mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Jae, kau harus memilih antara aku dan Changmin." Yunho menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata besar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa binggung kalau disuruh memilih. Ia tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka berdua. Yunho sedikit kesal dengan Jaejoong karena sikap bingungnya ditambah dengan Changmin yang memanas-manasinya.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ pasti akan memilihku. Kau tau? Kau ingat saat aku berkelahi pada waktu itu? Jaejoong _hyung_ menjagaku dengan baik bahkan ia juga membuatkan ku bubur bahkan sampai sekarang ini aku masih bisa merasakan enaknya bubur buatan Jaejoong _hyung_," Changmin memberi jeda "Ia kan sangat menyukaiku." Changmin tertawa didalam hati saat melihat wajah cemburu Yunho.

"Baiklah Jae, kau lebih bahagia dengannya dari pada dengan ku." Yunho berdiri dari kursinya sedikit kasar dan berjalan keluar dari _Café_.

"Yu-yunho-_ah_, bukan begitu." Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya dan ingin mengejar Yunho tapi sebelum ia pergi Changmin menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_ kau mau kemana?" Changmin menatap mata Jaejoong.

"_Mainhae_ Changmin-_ah_." Jaejoong membungkukan badannya kearah Changmin lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan berlari mengejar Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

"Begitu ya _hyung_? Aku tau kau pasti akan memilihnya." Changmin tertunduk ia tersenyum miris.

Changmin yang sudah tau kalau Jaejoong akan memilih Yunho langsung saja meninggalkan _Café_.

**('o'****) lo sayang dia, (****',')**** elo cinta dia = ****(-.-)**** GUE NYESEK !**

Sekarang Changmin berada di suatu pantai yang terlihat sepi. Ia duduk diatas motor berwarna biru tuannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada lautan lepas, sekilas sekelebat bayanganya dimasa laulu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Minnie-_ah_, apa kau ingat apa yang nenek katakana tadi?" wanita separuh baya tersebut mengusap kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

"Um, bersikap sopan baik dan manis?" Changmin kecil menatap neneknya dengan kedua bola matanya yang mengejap-gejap lucu.

"Kau memang anak pintar." Wanita tua itu memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Nenek, apakah _hyung_ nanti akan menyukaiku?" Changmin mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Minnie kan anak manis dia pasti akan sangat menyukaimu."

"_Umma_." Seorang lelaki umur berkisar 30 tahun itu langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping ibunya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," Wanita tua tersebut tersenyum. Sekilas wanita tersebut melihat anak laki-laki yang dibawa anaknya, anak tersebut terlihat malu-malu dan takut. Ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar ayahnya. "Ini pasti Jaejoong, wah kau manis sekali. Sini sayang, nenek ingin memelukmu." Ia merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum penuh rasa sayang kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik ayahnya. Mata besarnya menatap ayahnya seolah mata itu berkata ingin meminta persetujuan dari ayahnya.

"Joongie, ayo peluk nenekmu." Pria tegap tersebut mengelus kepala Jaejoong, pria tersebut mendorong Jaejoong dengan halus kearah ibunya.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Jaejoong berjalan kearah neneknya. Setelah sampai jemari kecilnya menyentuh jemari neneknya yang terlihat sudah mulai menampakan gurat-gurat penuaan.

"Kesinilah sayang, kau tidak perlu takut pada nenek." Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Jaejoong yang terkejut saat dipeluk mulai membiasakan diri dipelukan hangat sang nenek. Matanya terpejam merasakan hangat tubuh sang nenek, mata kecilnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit kecil darinya menatap Jaejoong dengan bola matanya yang besar dan lucu. Kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum kearah anak laiki-laki tersebut. Dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah anak tersebut.

"Hai, namaku Jaejoong." Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Bocah tersebut melihat uluran tangan Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Ia pun menjabat tangan Jaejoong. "Aku Changmin." Mereka saling melempar senyum. Changmin merasa sangat bahagia memiliki _hyung_ yang manis seperti Jaejoong.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kau tau _hyung_? Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Itu saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku."

Changmn tersenyum tapi hatinya menangis. Kalau kita bisa lebih jeli lagi ada sedikit cairan yang menumpuk diujung mata Changmin. Kalau ia mengejapkan matanya sekali lagi pasti cairan tersebut akan meluncur denga mulusnya melewati pipi tegas itu.

**('o'****) LOE, (┌','┐) GUE = ****(⌣˛⌣)**** END…**

"Yunho-_ah_…! Kau dimana?" Jaejoong berlari-lari ditengah taman kota yang sedang sepi.

"Yunho-_ah_, kau marah kepadaku? Keluarlah." Jaejoong terus berlari-lari ditaman kota.

Tanpa ia sadari ia tergelincir dan sialnya lagi didepannya ada jalanan yang menurun sontak saja Jaejoong berguling-guling kebawah. Jaejoong merasakan ngilu diseluruh badannya akibat berguling tadi, segera ia duduk dari posisi terjatuhnya.

"Kenapa hidupku sial sekali sih?" Jaejoong meniup-niup luka yang ada dilututnya karena terjatuh tadi. "Ah… rasanya perih sekali." Jaejoong tampak ingin menangis.

"Mana sepatumu yang sebelahnya?" Yunho berjongkok dissamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Yunho.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi dimana sepatumu yang satunya lagi?" Yunho terlihat sedikit agak kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat kakinya dan benar saja sepatunya hilang sebelah. Jaejoong berusaha mencari-cari sepatunya mungkin terlepas waktu ia terjatuh tadi. Disaat Jaejoong sibuk mencari sepatunya ia terkejut merasakan Yunho menarik kakinya dan memasangkan sepatunya yang terlepas tadi. Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat istiwesa saat ini. Ia terkadang bingung dengan sikap Yunho. Terkadang ia bisa sangat baik dengannya terkadang lagi ia bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Yunho-_ah_, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Apa?" Yunho masih menjawab dengan nada ketus.

Jaejoong cemburut mendengar nada suara Yunho. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Yunho menghela nafas.

"Tapi kenapa sikapmu seperi membenciku?"

"Argh… sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Kita pulang sekarang."

Yunho berdiri melangkah dan ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi langkah Yunho terhenti saat ia menyadari kalau Jaejoong tak mengikutinya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Ia mendengus melihat Jaejoong yang masih berada diposisinya semula.

"Ayolah cepat, apa kau mau aku tinggalkan?!" Yunho berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan, sepertinya kakiku terkilir."

"Hah… kau ini menyusahkan sekali." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan di gendongnya tubuh kecil tersebut menuju parkiran _Café_ _Sun_ tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho. Ia sekarang merasa sangat malu dipandangi oleh pejalan kaki. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, orang-oramg menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ada yang menatap aneh, kagum, iri dan bermacam-macam tatapan lainnya. Yunho yang ditatap seperti itu tidak peduli. Sedangkan Jaejoong mati-matian menahan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah menghiraukan mereka."

Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Yunho. Entah ini perasaanya saja atau memaang kepalanya yang sedang _error_ karena terjatuh tadi. Entah kenapa sosok yang ada dihadapannya begitu keren. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan bila dilihat sedekat ini. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari kalau Jaejoong nenatapnya sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tipis, ia merasa sangat bahaga saat ini.

**('o'****) ELO JOMBLO (┌','┐) GUE JOMBLO = (┌ '⌣' )┌ ┐( '⌣' ┐) JADIAN YUUK!**

Jaejoong berjalan uring-uringan dikamarnya. Perasaannya tidak enak dari tadi, Ia selalu kepikiran Changmin. Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Changmin tapi tidak pernah diangkat olehnya. Ia mulai gelisah, ia khawatir bila hal buruk terjadi pada Changmin, ia merasa dirinya jahat telah meninggalkan Changmin sendirian tadi.

"Apa aku kerumahnya saja?" Jaejoong bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

**CHANGMIN PLACE**

Jaejoong memasuki rumah Changmin karena rumah tersebut tidak terkunci. Ia menolehkan kepalnya kekiri-kekanan berusaha mencari sosok Changmin. Ia merasa binggung kenapa rumah Changmin gelap sekali.

"Minnie-_ah_, apa kau ada dirumah?" Jaejoong meraba-raba dinding dan berharap menemukan saklar lampu.

Matanya memicing melihat cahaya disela-sela pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Ia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah kamar Changmin. Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan-pelan. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kedalam tapi ia masih belum menemukan sosok Changmin disana.

"Changmin-_ah_, apa kau ada didalam?" Jaejoong mengitari kamar Changmin.

Matanya terpaku pada bingkai foto yang mulai tampak using dimeja belajar Changmin, diraihnya foto tersebut ia merasa sangat familiar dengan dua anak laki-laki yang terdapat dalam foto tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki yang memakai jaket berwana merah itu adalah dirinya sendiri, lalu siapa anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya itu? Ia berusaha berfikir dengan keras. Sekelebat bayangannya dimasa lalu mulai berputar-putar dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Ia dibawa pada kenangannya dimasa lalu saat ia sedang bermain kejar-kejaran ditepi pantai bersama dengan anak laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket berwarnya hijau.

Jaejoong tersentak saat menyadari kalau anak yang ada didalam foto yang dipegannya ini adalah ia dan Changmin. dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan bersalah muncul dan memenuhi dadanya, ia merasa sesak, kenapa hal sepenting ini bisa ia lupakan?

"_Hyung_?" Changmin keluar dari kamar mandinya sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan celana _training_ berwarna hitam. Ia tidak mengenakan atasan hanya sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang tersampir dipundaknya.

Changmin mersa bingung melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Matanya beralih pada tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Diliriknya meja belajar. Foto itu sudah tidak ada disana. Changmin berjalan mendekati Jaejong.

"_Hyung_, apa kau sudah mengingatnya?" Changmin memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan jawaban. Chagmin tersenyum yang menurut Jaejoong sangat aneh. Changmin langsung menyambar tubuh Jaejoong dan ditindihnya tubuh tersebut diatas ranjangnya. Jaejoong yang panik diperlakukan seperti ini memberontak berusaha lepas dari Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan?" ia merasa takut sekarang.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku _hyung_. Kau melupakanku kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku,,, aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung_." Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Jaejoong.

Changmin meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong, hanya sekejap saja kaos putih yang dikenakan Jaejoong sudah tersingkap sebatas dada sehingga memperlihatkan _nipple_ Jaejoong yang berwana _pink_. Changmin merapa-raba daerah dada Jaejoong dan ia juga mempermainkan tonjolan yang ada disana. Lidahnya tak henti-hentinya bermain pada leher putih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya berusaha menahan desahan. Jaejoong merasa ini salah, ini tidak benar. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal ini bersama Changmin karena ia adalah adik Jaejoong.

**PLAK…**

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong sudah menampar Changmin yang sedang menindihnya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya tadi ia tidak sengaja menampar Changmin itu gerakan reflek. Sedangkan Changmin ia memegangi pipinya yang mulai terlihat merah.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan terluka. Ia hanya tersenyum miris membalas perlakuan Jaejoong.

"Min, maaf.. bukan maksutku un-" perkataan Jaejoong dipotong oleh Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Sudah sepantasnya kau menamparku. Aku sudah berkelakuan kurang ajar padamu." Changmin merubah posisinya yang semula menindih Jaejoong menjadi duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Ia menyadarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Changmin. tak lupa juga ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pingang Changmin. Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut. Ia memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada dipinggannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman sekarang. Ia sedikit tersenyum tulus disaat ia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat sang kakak.

"_Hyung_, menginaplah disini. Aku merasa kesepian sendirian disini."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka terbuai dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing malam ini Changmin merasa sangat bahagia. Kakaknya sudah mengingat dirinya walau belum sepenuhnya, apa lagi posisi tidur mereka dengan Jaejoong yang ada dipelukan Changmin. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa pas sipelukannya.

**To be continue**

Spesial Thanks:

Kim Eun Seob, **Lovey Dovey-chuu**, Lina, **Cherry YunJae**, abilhikmah, **Yunholic**, dhiniekim dan **Silent Reader**.

**Pojok Tanya Jawab:**

Kemaren ada reader yang gak login tapi belom ane bales maaf ya (/\) kali ini ane bakal ngejawab semuanya disini.

**-Kapan tepatnya Yunho ama Jaejoong jadi temen?**

Di chapter 1 pan Yunho ama Jaejoong kan ngak sengaja ketemuan di bis pasca JJ lagi patah hati. Pan di chap 1 juga udah d jelasin sewaktu scane ujan2an Yunho pernah bilang ama Bang Imin kalo JJ bakal jadi pacarnya dari situlah kisah YunJae mulai terjalin.

**-Yoochun itu temannya Junsu?**

Yoochun, Yunho, Junsu mereka 1 genk.

**-Pernah baca yang SasuNaru Ver?**

Hahaha dulu ane juga pernah bikin yang untuk versi SasuNaru tapi Cuma sampe chap 2 langsung ane apus karena kurang sreg -_-b

Yang login udah ane bales lewat PM ^^


	5. Chapter 5

◊ **Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer ©God**

**Romance of Their Own/Temptation of Wolves ©Gwiyeoni (Fic ane gak semuanya mirip kok ama karyanya Gwiyeoni ^^)**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver © NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 5/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 5**

**J**aejoong berjalan dikoridor sekolah seorang diri. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia memasuki perkarangan sekolah ia diikuti oleh beberapa segerombolan gadis. Jangan salah paham ter;ebih dahulu, mereka bukanlah _fans_ Jaejoong melainkan segerombalan gadis-gadis yang sering berbuat onar di sekolah. Sebut saja nama genk mereka _Beautiful._

"Hey! Kau yang ada disana! Cepat berhenti!" Tiffany menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan mereka sedari tadi.

"Kau tuli ya?! Berhenti kata kami." Jaejoong masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan ketiga _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Dia itu menyebalkan sekali" Yoona menggembungkan pipinya sok imut.

Bisa kalian tebak kenapa Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan ketiga _yeoja_ tadi? Mari kita kembali kekejadian sebelumnya.

Jaejoong yang memasuki perkarangan sekolah seorang diri tidak menyadari kalau ia diikuti. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada kejadian semalam saat ia meginap di rumah Changmin dan sepulangnya ia dari sana ia dimarahi oleh Junsu karena tidak pulang semalaman tanpa memberi kabar membuat seisi rumah menjadi panik. Sampai sekarang ia masih bisa meraskan kupingnya yang panas mendengar lengkingan suara Junsu.

"Kenapa aku yang selalu disalahkan sih?" Jaejoong bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sedangkan ketiga _yeoja_ tadi tak henti-hentinya meneriakan nama Jaejoong agar ia berhenti. Sejujurnya mereka sekarang ini sangat malu karena sedari tadi dipandangi oleh semua siswa dan siswi yang berada diperkarangan sekolah. Mereka sadar kalau sedari tadi banyak pasang mata melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan mengejek karena _genk_ yang biasanya selalu semaunya dihiraukan oleh murid yang baru pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sebagai menutupi rasa malu mereka, mereka melototi setiap orang yang melihat kearah mereka.

Kenapa mereka tidak mengejar Jaejoong? Mereka tidak bisa mengejar Jaejoong karena mereka bertiga memakai sepatu _high heel_ setinggi 7 cm. Berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti Jaejoong dari perkarangan sekolah sampai dikoridor sekolah cukum membuat kaki mereka menjadi sakit dan pegal. Kenapa mereka memakai sepatu seperti itu disekolah? Tadikan sudah dijelaskan bahwa mereka adalah _yeoja_ yang seenak mereka. Tidak perduli sudah beberapa kali mereka dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah dan ditegur dan sudah beberapa kali juga sepatu-sepatu mahal mereka dibakar didepan mata mereka. Tapi mereka masih tidak jera-jera juga.

Mereka menatap Jaejoong yang memasuki kelas. Tidak luput mereka menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik, dengan begini mereka tidak akan susah lagi dan kecapean berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Cepat-cepat mereka mengejar Jaejoong walaupun agak kesusahan kerena separu mereka.

Jaejoong yang baru melewati pintu kelas terkejut karena dobrakan yang lumayan keras dari arah belakang. Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Disana ia mendapati tiga _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Jaejoong sedikit menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya kerena merasa aneh melihat ketiga _yeoja_ tersebut. Ia merasa tidak pernah punya salah pada mereka, tapi kenapa mereka menatapnya dengan pandagan seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Selamat pagi." Jaejoong membungkukan sedikit badannya kearah tiga _yeoja_ yang masih setia berada didepan pintu.

Jessica merasa kesal karena Jaejoong tidak merasa bersalah pada mereka yang sudah mengejar Jaejoong sedari tadi. Rasa kesalnya dilampiaskan dengan berteriak-teriak kearah Jaejoong. Bahkan urat-urat lehernya bermunculan karena saking kerasnya berteriak.

"Yah! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau tidak menghiraukan kami yang memanggilmu dari tadi. Kau tau gara-gara mengejarmu dandanan ku menjadi luntur." Jessica mengeluarkan cermin yang berada ditasya sambil menyentuh bagian-bagian wajahnya yang luntur karena keringat.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak mendengar suara kalian tadi." Jaejoong membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Sudahlan, lama-lama berbicara dengan orang kampung sepertimu membuat kesal saja." Jessica menaruh kembali cerminnya kedalam tas.

"Orang kampung! Berhentilah mendekati Changmin dan Yunho _oppa_. Mereka itu tidak cocok dengan mu yang _notabane_ adalah orang kampung." Dengan tidak sopan Yoona mendorong bahu Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

"Baru juga murid baru sudah berani-beraninya mendekati pangeran. Kau ini serakah sekali, sudah menjadi pacar Yunho _oppa_ masih juga berdekatan dengan Changmin dasar tidak tahu malu." Tiffany mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Jaejoong apa kau tau Yunho _oppa_ malam nanti akan pergi ke _club 'o'_?" Jessica tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah kebingungan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu sebagai jawaban tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja Yunho _oppa_ tidak memberi tahumu karena ia ingin mencari _yeoja-yeoja sexy_ yang ada diklub dan aku yakin Yunho _oppa_ pasti nanti akan memilihku sebagai pasangannya malam ini karena kau ini cantik dan _sexy_." Jessica tersenyum angkuh.

"Lihatlah penampilanmu. Kau itu tidak ada menarik-nariknya, kau tidak _sexy_ dan gayamu juga terlalu lugu. Yunho _oppa_ itu suka tipe yang liar." Tiffany memainkan ujung rambut berwarna hitam Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan ditinggalkan oleh Yunho _oppa_." Mereka tertawa-tawa dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Benarkah kau akan meninggalkanku Yunnie?' perasaan Jaejoong menjadi galau saat ini.

**('o'****) LO JELEK (┌','┐) GUE UNYU = ****(⌣˛⌣)**** SILENT PLIS !**

Dentuman musik yang keras dan suasana yang remang-remang dan beberapa penari yang menari dilantai dansa dengan erotis membuat suasana malam yang dingin pada saat itu menjadi liar dan panas.

Di_ counter_ bar Yunho duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati minuman yang telah dipesanya tadi. Terkadang reflek badannya bergerak-gerak sedikit saat mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan oleh Dj adalah lagu kesukaannya.

"Yunho _oppa_…" Jessica memeluk lengan kiri Yunho dari samping. Direbahkannya kepalanya dipundak Yunho dengan manja berharap Yunho akan tertarik padanya.

Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya terkadag _playboy_ membiarkan monyet betina _***maaf bagi yang fansnya Jessica, ini hanya demi kepentingan lancarnya jalan cerita /\***_ bergelayut dilengan kekarnya, kan lumayan dia tidak sendiri sambil menunggu kedatangan Yoochun.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Yunho tangan nakal Jessica mulai meraba-raba dada Yunho. Dilepaskannya dua kancing kemeja teratas Yunho dengan gerakan sensual.

Jessica yang bisa dibilang mulai terangsang sendiri karena meraba-raba dada bidang Yunho semakin berani meraba-raba selangkangan Yunho dan tidak lupa bibirnya menciumi dada Yunho yang terekspos karena kancing teratasnya yang sudah terlepas oleh ulah Jessica.

Yunho membiarkan Jessica mengeryangi badannya. Yunho tidak merespon apa yang dilakukan Jessica pada tubuhnya. Ia masih dengan setia menikmati minuman yang ada ditangannya.

Saat Jessica ingin menciumi bibir Yunho, Yoochun datang dan langsung mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah antara Yunho dan Jessica.

Yoochun tanpa mempedulikan Jessica yang mungkin pada saat ini sedang menyumpah serapahinya tengah asik merangkul bahu sahabatnya degan waha tanpa dosa dan tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan wajah Jessica yang kesal karena ia berhasil membuat _yeoja_ tersebut kesal.

Jessica yang diacuhkan oleh Yunho dan Yoochun hanya bisa merengut kesal. Jessica sedikit membenahi pakaianya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Merasa dirinya sekarang sudah sedikit rapi ia langsung menuju kelantai dansa dimana teman-temannya sedang menari-nari dengan liar. Jessica langsung berbaur dengan mereka dan tidak butuh waktu lama tubuh Jessica sudah hilang diantara banyak orang yang juga sedang menari dilantai dansa.

**(┌','┐) gue alay + (****'o')**** elo lebay = ~(-_-~) MADESU !**

"Yunho-_ah_, apa kau mengajak Jaejoong kesini? Ia tampak sangat _sexy_ malam ini. Apa kau yang mendandaninya?" Yoochun meneguk minuman yang sudah dipesannya.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat sahabatnya mengatakan kalau Jaejoong juga berada disini. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengajak Jaejoong ketempat seperti ini. Setahunya Jaejoong itu _namja_ polos jadi tidak mungkin ia akan datang ketempat seperti ini.

"Kau jangan beracanda Chun. Aku tidak pernah mau mengajak Jaejoong ketempat seperti ini ia terlalu polos untuk ini." Dalam sekali teguk cairan yang berada di gelas Yunho habis diminumnya.

"Kalau bukan kau yang mengajaknya berarti ia datang sendiri." Yoochun mengelus-ngelus sedikit dagunya.

"Kau jangan bercanda padaku! Jaejoong tidak mungkin pergi ketempat seperti ini." Yunho sedikit kesal pada temannya. Menurutnya ia telah menjelek-jelakan Jaejoong.

"Yah… Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Lagian aku ini tidak bercanda, coba kau lihat kerumunan yang ada dibelakang sana." Yoochun juga merasa sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya yang berteriak-teriak didepan wajahnya.

Saat Yunho membalikan badannya ia sangat terkejut melihat dandanan Jaejoong. Yang menurnya terlihat semakin cantik dan _sexy_ malam ini Jaejoong tampak lebih bersinar. Tapi tatapan kagum Yunho berubah menjadi kesal karena melihat disekeliling Jaejoong banyak para lelaki hidung belang yang menatap intens kearah Jaejoong seolah-olah tatapan mereka ingin menelanjagi pemuda cantik tersebut.

Jaejoong yang berada diujung ruangan berdiri seorang diri merasa risih ditatap oleh banyaknya pengunjung sedari tadi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu terkadang ia juga melihat senyum-senyum yang menurut Jaejoong sangat aneh yang diarahkan kepadanya. Jaejoong celingukan mencari sosok Yunho dikerumunan banyak orang.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget merasakan telapak tangan yang besar menyentuh bahunya Jaejoong langsung membalikan badannya. seketika ia tampak sangat senang orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Yunho. Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat. Yunho yang jarang-jarang mendapat pelukan dari Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia masih merasa kesal melihat dandanan Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa pakaian Jaejoong yang sekarang dapat mengundang bahaya untuk Jaejoong. Terkadang kaos transparan longar yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong tersingkap pada bagian bahunya sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus Jaejoong. Sungguh Yunho merasa tidak rela apabila orang lain melihat tubuh Jaejoong, yang boleh melihatnya hanya ia seoarang.

Jaejoong yang tidak mendapat respon dari Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya. Perkataan Jesicca tadi siang terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. 'Apakah benar Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya? Apakah dandanannya yang sekarang tidak menarik dimata Yunho?' Jaejoong bergumam didalam hatinya sendiri.

"Jae kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aku tidak suka." Tanpa sadar Yunho telah membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dibentak oleh Yunho. ia menatap mata Yunho lebih dalam, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena ia tidak menyangka Yunho telah membentaknya.

Yunho yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung menepuk jidatnya ia lupa kalau Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini sedikit sensitif.

"Joongie, dengarkan aku. Lebih baik kau menukar bajumu sekarang dan aku minta maaf karena aku tadi telah membentakmu." Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoog dengan lembut dan nada suaranya juga sudah sedikit diperhalus.

"Kenapa Yun? Apa aku masih kurang menarik dimatamu?" nada suara Jaejoong bergetar.

"Bukan begitu Jae. Tanpa harus berpakaian seperti ini kau sudah menarik dimataku. Pakaian seperti ini akan membahayakanmu nantinya, maka dari itu kumohon gantilah pakaianmu." Yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlari kearah toilet.

**('o'****) ELO + (┌','┐) GUE = ****(^o^)**** Jodooooohhhh └(˘.˘└) *αmiεn* └(˘.˘└) *αmiεn***

Sudah 30 menit Jaejoong mengurung diri di toilet. Sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia masih berfikir bagian mana yang kurang sehingga Yunho menyuruhnya menganti pakaiannya.

"Apakah dandananku aneh? Perasaanku dandananku sudah seperti _namja_-_namja_ _sexy_ yang ada dimajalah Junsu. Tapi kenapa Yunho memarahiku? Dan ia juga terlihat tidak tertarik" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Disaat Jaejoong sedang sibuk memperhatikan dandanannya sendiri tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Jaejoong yang merasa terkejut sontak menjerit-jerit dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan sosok yang telah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau cantik sekali… siapa namamu manis?" sosok tersebut berbisik dengan suara beratnya ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat merasakan nafas bercampur dengan aroma _alcohol _ dari sosok yang berada dibelakangnya ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka, dari balik pintu tersebu menyembul kepala Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya Jaejoong sedang dipeluk oleh orang lain. Yunho hanya mendelikan matanya bosan dan menutup kembali pintu toilet tersebut.

"Yu-Yu-Yunho-_ah_." Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho yang seolah-olah tidak peduli pada dirinnya.

"Ada apa manis? Kau ingin melakukannya disini? Ternyata kau ini nakal sekali." Sosok tersebut mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin memanggil nama Yunho tapi disalah artikan oleh sosok yang mendekapnya.

Jaejoong menjerit ketakutan saat sosok yang lebih besar darinya membalikan badannya dan ingin mencoba mencium bibir Jaejoong. Tapi tidak sampai bibir itu menyentuh bibir Jaejoong Yunho kembali masuk kedalam toilet tapi kali ini disertai dengan wajah murka. Tanpa ampun Yunho meninju sosok yang berusaha memperkosa Jaejoong sampai babak belur.

Jaejoong terduduk diujung ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia masih _shock_ tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong meringkuk diujung ruangan langsung mendekatinya. Dibawanya tubuh bergetar Jaejoong keluar dari _club._

**( '.' )┐ gue punya pacar (┌'.')┌ lo punya pacar = Yaudah ! Ahelah ! (¬_¬" )**

Diluar bar Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menangis dan meminta maaf pada Yunho karena tidak menurut padanya tadi. Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal dan ia juga merasa bersalah pada Yunho. Apakah Yunho akan membencinya sekarang?

"Sudahlah Jae, berhentilah menangis. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Yunho mendekap tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Yun. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin tampak menarik jika berdiri disampingmu dan kau tidak akan merasa malu jika berpacaran dengan _namja_ yang berasal dari kampung sepertiku ini." Jaejoong mengusap-usap matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. Dengan hanya bersikap manis dan jadi anak yang penurut sudah membuatku senang." Yunho mengelus-elus dengan sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"Sebagai pacar aku ingin membahagiakanmu Yun." Tangisan Jaejoong sudah mulai reda.

"Hm, begitu?" Gumam Yunho.

Yunho mengerti dengan maksut Jaejoong, tiba-tiba ide nakal dan sedikit gila muncul dibenaknya. Ditariknya pemilik tangan putih tersebut kembali memasuki bar. Jaejoong masih bingung kenapa Yunho membawanya kembali kedalam bar.

Setelah sampai didalam bar, Yunho meminta perhatian dari semua pengunjung bar untuk memperhatikan kearahnya sebentar.

"Semuanya perhatikan aku dengan baik-baik!" Yunho berteriak ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

Sekilas Yunho melihat wajah kebingungan Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyentak tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Dengan hanya sekejap mata Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Jaeoong. Pada awalnya Jaejoong terkejut tapi lama-kelamaan Jaejoong merasa nyaman iapun ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Yunho.

Kegiatan mereka tersebut tidak lupa diabadikan oleh teman-teman Yunho. Ini adalah _moment_ yang sangat langka. Sangat jarang sekali Yunho mengumbar-umbar ciumannya dengan pacar-pacarnya yang sebelumnya. Tidak sedikit _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ yang telah lama mengincar Jaejoong mendesah kecewa karena melihat adegan yang ada dihadapan mata mereka.

**To be continue**

**Spesial Thanks:**

Kim Eun Seob, **Cherry YunJae**, dhiniekim, **Lady Ze**, bearnya jung, **KimYcha Kyuu**, YunHolic dan **Silent Reader**.


	6. Chapter 6

◊ **Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer © God**

**Romance of Their Own/Temptation of Wolves ©Gwiyeoni (Fic ane gak semuanya mirip kok ama karyanya Gwiyeoni ^^)**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver © Neng Innocent a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 6/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 6**

"_**O**__h my God sun!"_ Junsu menatap tidak percaya pada layar monitornya. "Gyaaaaaa…!" dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak sekencang-kencagnya saat melihat foto Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang berciuman di _bar_ kemarin yang dikirim oleh Yoochun ke emailnya.

Jaejoong membaringkan dirinya dengan posisi tengkurap diatas kasur Junsu. Tidak dipedulikannya suara melengking Junsu yang berceloteh semenjak tadi. Tak dihiraukannya jerit-jerit histeris Junsu saat memandang foto ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada kejadian kemarin sewaktu di _bar_. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat pipinya memanas apalagi saat mengingat bibir lembut Yunho yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, sungguh ia merasa sangat malu sekali, apa lagi yang berada di _bar_ pada saat itu kebanyakan adalah teman-teman satu sekolahnya.

"Oh _hyung_, aku tidak percaya kalau Yunho _hyung_ akan menciummu di depan teman-temannya. Keren… Yunho _hyung_ sangat berani sekali," Junsu menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah saat menatap foto yang terpampang dengan jelas dilayar monitornya. "Aku juga ingin dicium seperti ini. Tapi, oleh siapa ya?" Junsu mendesah kecewa. Ia baru tersadar kalau ia tidak memiliki pasangan.

"….." Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri."

Junsu sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh. Merasa dirinya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Ia memajukan bibirnya imut saat melihat Jaejoong termenung diatas ranjangnya seperti orang bodoh. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terbesit diotaknya. Dalam pikiran Junsu tidak apa-apalah mengganggu _hyungnya_ sesekali.

Dengan kekuatan supernya Junsu melempar bantal berbentuk bola yang memilki ukuran lumayan besar kearah Jaejoong sehingga bantal tersebut dengan tdak elitnya mendarat dengan keras di depan wajah Jaejoong yang masih memasang tampang konyol.

"_Appo_." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat merasakan nyeri diwajahnya.

"Ue kyang kyang kau lucu sekali _hyung_." Junsu tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat rencana nakalnya berhasil.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali." Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang berada dipangkuannya."

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Habis, kau megabaikanku sejak tadi. Aku kan capek berbicara sendiri." Junsu berbaring dikasur Jaejoong.

_Eodumi dagawado (love you)_

_Baby I love you, thankyou (thankyou)_

_Naega neol anajulge (love you)_

_Baby I love you, thankyou (thankyou)_

_Eodumi dagawado (love you)_

_Baby I love you, thankyou (thankyou)_

_Baby, I swear forever_

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Sesegera mungkin ia mencari asal suara tersebut, tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil dilayar ponselnya. Langsung saja ia menjawab panggilan untuknya tersebut.

"Yunnie ada apa lagi?" Jaejoong sangat yakin yang menelfonya saat ini adalah Yunho. Orang gila mana yang mau menlfon tengah malam begini kecuali Yunho.

Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong merasa aneh karena si penelpon hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya. Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya. Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna akibat terkejut saat ia mengetahui kalau yang menelfonnya bukanlah Yunho melainkan Changmin. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi dadanya, ia merasa tidak enak pada Changmin.

"_Hyung_, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Yunho? Kau bersenang-senang dengannya? Apa kau tau _hyung_ aku sangat menderita sendiri disini! Kau sangat jahat sekali padaku _hyung_!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong Changmin sudah memutuskan hubungan telfonnya secara sepihak.

**CHANGMN PLACE**

Changmin duduk dipingiran ranjangnya. Matanya masih menatap dengan tajam foto yang ada dilayar ponselnya. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia melihat _hyungnya_ berciuman dengan Yunho. Changmin sangat tidak rela Jaejoong dicium oleh Yunho karena Jaejoong hanya miliknya dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Cairan bening berhasil lolos melalui ujung matanya saat ia memejamkan mata tersebut. Changmin merasa dirinya sekarag seperti pecundang. Pada awalnya ia sangat yakin ia akan memenangkan hati Jaejoong. Changmin tersenyum miris saat mengingat perhatian Jaejoong pada Yunho begitu besar.

"Apa kurangnya aku _hyung_? Aku juga tak kalah tampan dari Yunho, aku juga pintar sama seperti Yunho, bahkan aku lebih lembut memperlakukan mu dibandingkan Yunho yang suka memaksamu. Tapi kenapa kau lebih tertarik pada Yunho dibandingkan aku Hyung? Hahh.. Aku terlihat menyedihkan sekali," Changmin membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. "Hais.. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sering sekali merasa lelah." Changmin memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Sedangkan ditempat Jaejoong. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Changmin. Pasti saat ini Changmin sedang bersedih. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi ia membuat Changmin bersedih. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksut untuk melukai perasaan Changmin. Ia juga menyayangi Changmin sebagai adiknya.

"Huft…" Jaejoong menghela nafas kasar. "Kenapa selalu aku yang merasa bersalah sih?" kembali Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajah putih tersebut pada bantal.

**('o'****) lo sayang dia, (****',')**** elo cinta dia = ****(-.-)**** GUE NYESEK !**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong tidak melihat sosok Changmin. Biasanya bocah tersebut akan datang kesekolahnya dan selalu membuat kehebohan. Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela kantin yang terbuka. Biasanya Changmin sering melakukan hal yang tidak biasa saat mengunjungi Jaejoong dengan cara masuk melalu jendela kantin.

Sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar merasa rindu pada bocah tersebut. Ia rindu cengiran khasnya saat ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong kesal. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat _moment-moment_nya bersama Changmin.

"Boo..." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari arah belakang. Tanpa mengenal situasi dan tempat Yunho meneggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang kaget saat ia merasakan Yunho memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat ia peluk. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang ada didekapannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali melihat Changmin. kemana perginya bocah berisik itu?" Yunho sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang beralih duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Jaejoong memasang wajah lesu.

Yunho menyadari perubahan sikap Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini. Ia sadar kalau Jaejoong sekarang lebih suka diam semenjak Changmin menghilang. Yunho tersenyum miris, ia sangat iri pada Changmin karena mendapat perhatian lebih dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~"

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat ia mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Boo?" Yunho menatap balik Jaejoong.

"Eng.. Bolehkan aku memelukmu?" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Boo? Tentu saja kau boleh memelukku dimana dan kapan saja." Yunho merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan segera menghambur kepelukan Yunho. Setidaknya sekarang pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang saat memeluk tubuh Yunho.

**('o'****) ELO + (┌','┐) GUE = ****(^o^)**** Jodooooohhhh └(˘.˘└) *amien* └(˘.˘└) *amien***

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang memasang tampang tak bedosa sedang bertenger dijendela kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin yang selalu mengunjunginya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Changmin segera melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus dilantai kamar Jaejoong. Segera ia berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh tersebut. "_Hyung_ aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sadar dari keterkejutannya Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin. "Kau kemana saja Minnie-_ah_? Kau membuatku khawatir."

Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Jaejoong dengan manja. "Aku pergi berlibur ketempat nenekku _hyung_. Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku _hyung_ itu artinya kau menyayangiku." Changmin tersenyum, ia tampak sangat ceria.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kita belum pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua saja _hyung_." Changmin menatap dengan penuh harap kearah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana ya?" Jaejoong mamasang tampang berfikir.

"Ayolah _hyung_. Aku mohon." Changmin memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong terenyum.

"Terimakasih _hyung_. Cepat ganti pakaianmu aku akan menunggumu dibawah." Changmin tersenyum senang.

Jaejoong berdiri dan beralih membuka lemari pakaiannya dan saat ia ingin berbalik ia heran mendapatkan kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada sosok Changmin dimana-mana. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kearah Jendela. Ia yakin kalau Changmin pasti melompat lagi dari jendela kamarnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Changmin dengan sangat erat seolah-olah ia takut jatuh dari atas motor Changmin yang melaju dengan sangat kencang membelah jalanan.

Sedangkan Changmin, ia merasa bahagia karena punya waktu berduan dengan _hyung_nya. Changmin tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dibalik helem hitam yang dikenakannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalan yang lumayan jauh dan melelahkan. Changmin memperlambat laju motornya, karena ia sudah hampir tiba ditempat tujuan.

Jaejoong merasakan kalau motor yang bibawa Changmin kecepatannya mulai melambat dan ia segera membuka matanya yang terpejam dengan erat sedari tadi. Jaejoong terkagum-kagum saat melihat lautan yang terhampar luas disebelahnya, apa lagi air laut yang bersinar-sinar karena memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Changmin memarkirkan motornya dibawah pohon. Segera ia menarik Jaejoong kearah kursi yang sudah disediakan disana. Sekarang posisi Changmin dan Jaejoong duduk menghadap kearah laut.

"_Hyung_ apa kau bahagia?" Changmin menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali Minnie-_ah_, _gomawo_."

"_Nde_," Changmin ikut senang milhat _hyungnya_ juga senang. "_Hyung_. Aku ketoilet dulu _ne_." Mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong Changmin berdiri dari temapat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi area tersebut.

Setelah sedikit jauh dari tempat Jaejoong. Changmin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya memasuki toilet.

Dengan tangan gemetar Changmin membuka keran air dan menampung air tersebut ditelapak tangannya. Segera ia mengusap air tesebut kewajahnya dan tidak lupa ia membersihkan cairan merah yang mengucur dengan deras dari dalam hidungnya.

"Aku mohon berhentilah keluar." Tangan Changmin masih bergetar saat ia membersihkan cairan tersebut.

Sedangkan ditempat Jaejoong setelah kepergian Changmin, ia duduk termenung memandang laut lepas sanpai ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam saku celannya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel tersebut. Disana tertera nama Yunho. Jaejoong bingung antara ingin menjawab dan membiarkan saja.

Sedikit ragu Jaejoong menekan tombol merah yang terdapat diponselnya. Segera ia mematikan ponsel tersebut agar Yunho tak menghubunginya kembali.

"Maafkan aku Yunnie, untuk kali ini saja aku ingin membahagiakan Changmin." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan ditempat Yunho, ia mendesah kecewa saat ia mencoba menghubungi kembali no Jaejoong akan tapi hanya dijawab oleh operator.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Boo?" Yunho menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilan foto ciumannya dan Jaejoong di bar.

**('o'****) ELO JOMBLO (┌','┐) GUE JOMBLO = (┌ '⌣' )┌ ┐( '⌣' ┐) JADIAN YUUK!**

Changmin dan Jaejoong berlari saling kejar-kejaran ditepi pantai. Changmin yang sedikit jahil menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya lebih ketengah sedikit sampai air laut menyentuh lututnya dan langsung saja ia melepaskan gendongannya dan berakhirlah Jaejoong yang terjatuh. Jaejoong yang tidak terima membalas Changmin dengan cara menarik kaki Changmin dan alhasil Changmin juga ikut tercebur kedalam air. Seketika itu juga mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Pakaian Jaejoong dan Changmin basah semua karena hasil perbuatan mereka sendiri.

Sekarang Changmin sedang berlari-lari mengejar Jaejoong yang tidak beberapa jauh berada dihadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit dan larinyapun makin melambat sehingga ia jauh tertinggal dibelakang Jaejoong.

'Aku mohon jangan sekarang, jangan dihadapan Jaejoong _hyung_.' Changmin meremas rambutnya menahan sakit.

Jaejoong merasakan Changmin sudah tidak lagi mengejarnya, ia segera membalikan badannya menghadap kebelakang. Disana ia melihat Changmin sedikit membungkukan badannya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah Changmin sedikit pucat seketika ia merasa khawatir pada bocah tersebut. Jaejoong berlari kembali ketempat Changmin berdiri.

"Minnie-_ah_, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Jaejoong memegang lengan Changmin.

"_Hyung_," Changmin berujar lemah dan secara tiba-tiba Changmin memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Hahaha… tertangkap kau _hyung_." Changmin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat wajah kaget Jaejoong. "Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_, aku hanya ingin menakut-nakuti mu hehehe."

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku khawatir." Jaejoong mengelus-elus punggung Changmin.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Changmin memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan kembali nyeri dikepalanya.

**(****'o')**** LO + (****'o'****) GUE = KAPAN JADIAN NIH? \(´_`)/**

Changmin mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _hyung_nya.

"Minnie-_ah_, apa kau yakin tidak ingin menginap?" Jaejoong menatap kearah Changmin.

"Aku yakin _hyung_. Kalau aku menginap dirumahmu bisa-bisa nanti aku babak belur dipukuli oleh Junsu." Changmin memasang ekpresi yeng terlihat lucu seolah-olah ia takut pada Junsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong membalikan badannya. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya ia mendengar suara seperti orang terjatuh.

Segera ia membalikan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Changmin yang jatuh pingsan. Reflek ia berlari kearah Changmin dan memegangi wajah tersebut.

"Minnie-_ah_, jangan bercanda. Jangan meakut-nakutiku lagi." Jaejoong memangku kepala Changmin. Tetapi tidak ada respon darinya.

"Minnie-_ah_." Jaejoong terkejut melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung Changmin dengan deras.

**To be continue…**

**Spesial Thanks:**

BunnyPoro, **I was a Dreamer**, Lee Kibum, **Zhe**, KimYcha Kyuu, **dhiniekim**, Kim Eun Seob, **missy84**, YunHolic, **Cherry YunJae**, Lady Ze dan **Silent Reader**.


	7. Chapter 7

◊ **Romance of Their Own ◊**

**Disclaimer © God**

**Romance of Their Own YunJae Ver © Neng Innocent a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: T-M**

**Chapter: 7/?**

**Pairing: Yunjae, MinJae**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**WARNING: TYPO, BORING, ABAL, GAJE, LITTLE RAPE, VULGAR, M-PREG, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

…**..**

**(Created: Monday, December 26, 2011, 2:46:44 PM)**

**Romance of Their Own**

**Chapter 7**

**B**au obat-obatan menyeruak memasuki penciuman pria manis yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang berada disebelah kasur pasien. Manik hitamnya tak henti-hentinya memancarkan rasa cemas saat melihat adik yang disayanginya berbaring tak berdaya.

Tangan putihnya terus menggengam tangan sang adik seolah-olah ia ingin memberitahukan pada sang adik bahwa ia akan selalu menemani sang adik. Tak jarang air mata menetes melewati pipi putihnya. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda jangkung yang sedang terbaring tersebut.

"Minnie-_ah_, kau membuat ku khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jaejoong mengusap rambut Changmin dengan rasa penuh kasih sayang.

Changmin merasa sedikit terusik dengan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dikepalanya dan secara perlahan ia membuka matanya. Saat matanya terbuka ia mengerjab-ngerjabakan matanya menyesuaikan penglihatanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Changmin memegang kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Changmin yang terbangun langsung saja ia meninggalkan kamar Changmin dan berlari mencari dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

**('o'****) LOE JOMBLO ! , (┌','┐) GUE NGGAK = ****(⌣˛⌣)**** Kasian deh loo !**

Semenjak Changmin dirawat dirumah sakit Jaejoong jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Changmin. Bahkan ibu angkat Jaejoong dan Monbin juga sering mengunjungi Changmin. Monbin cepat sekali mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Changmin karena mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan dan hobi yang sama padahal mereka baru kenal seminggu yang lalu.

Junsu yang biasanya suka marah-marah dan cenderung memusuhi Changmin sekarang sudah mulai melunak, ia melihat Jaejoong sangat menyayangi bocah tersebut sampai saat ini Junsu masih bingung sebenernya hubungan apa yang dimiliki Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Bukan hanya sekedar semua anggota keluarga Kim saja yang telah berubah kepada Changmin Yunho yang pada awalnya mereka berdua seperti kucing dan anjing disaat bertemu pasti akan selalu terjadi perkelahian, mereka yang dulunya saling bersaing merebut hak wilayah, bersaing dibidang pendidikan termasuk bersaing memperebutkan hati Jaejoong.

Semenjak Jaejoong tinggal bersama ibu angkatnya dan memasuki kehidupan Yunho dan Changmin ia telah banyak membawa perubahan pada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Sekarang ini telah banyak yang berubah, berubah menjadi lebih hangat walaupun masih ada hati yang terluka.

**('o'****) LOE JOMBLO ! , (****','****) GUE NGGAK = ****(****)**** Kasian deh loo !**

"Woah… Changmin _hyung_ kau hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan lima preman-preman jelek yang badannya lebih besar darimu hanya dengan seorang diri." Monbin menatap Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yang ada dipikiran anak kecil berusia enam tahun seperti Monbin, Changmin adalah sosok pahlawan yang dapat mengalahkan orang-orang jahat, membawa perdamaian dan menyebarkan kebaikan. Memang terdengan berlebihan tapi itulah yang ada dipikiran anak kecil setelah mendengar cerita Changmin yang terkadang ia juga sering melebih-lebihkan ceritanya biar terdengan lebih mendramatisir.

Changmin yang mendapat tatapan kagum dari bocah SD yang mengaguminya membuat ia bertambah congkak dan menyombongkan diri. Apalagi sekarang ini Junsu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan sebal karena adiknya Monbin lebih mengagumi Changmin dari pada _hyung_nya sendiri.

"Bocah! Kau jangan mencemari pikiran adikku dengan bercerita yang tidak-tidak dasar penipu." Junsu masih menatap kesal kearah Changmin.

"Junsu… Junsu… Aku tau kau itu sebenarnya menyukaiku tetapi kau malu untuk mengatakannya makanya kau selalu ribut denganku. Maafkan aku Junsu-_ah_ aku tau kalau aku ini sangat tampan bahkan aku sendiri masih bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan sebenarnya ketampanan ku ini adalah sebuah anugrah atau dosa karena banyak sekali yang mencintaiku sampai-sampai aku tak bisa membalas perasaan mereka satu persatu. Junsu-_ah_ mungkin kau sudah terlampau mencintaiku tapi kau harus melupakanku karena aku lebih mencintai Jaejoong _hyung_. Oh Tuhan, maafkanlah dosa-dosaku lagi karena aku telah menyakiti hati pemuda imut berpantat bebek seperti Junsu. Jangan kau biarkan ia berfikir untuk mencoba bunuh diri setelah mendengar penjelasanku, sunggu aku tak sanggup menanggung banyak dosa karena wajah tampanku ini." Changmin memasang pose berlebihan.

Junsu yang mendengar penuturan Changmin benar-benar merasa kesal. Sejak kapan ia menyukai Changmin? Bocah yang masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit tersebut benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Junsu mengeratkan pegangannya pada _parcel_ buah yang dibeliinnya sebelum ia datang kesini. Emosi Junsu kembali bangkit ketika mengingat perkataan Changmin tadi yang terlalu mengada-ada. Dihempaskannya _parcel_ buah yang tadi dipeganngnya pada meja yang ada disana.

"Kau…!-"

Tetapi sebelum Junsu ingin menyambung perkataanya Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Ssstt… Sssttt… Sssttt… Junsu-_ah_ aku tahu kan akan sakit hati mendengarkan kenyataan ini tapi ayolah kau sudah besar aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku walaupun pria tersebut masih kalah tampan dariku." Changmin menyisir rambutnya kebalakang dengan menggunakan jari tangannya.

Deru nafas Junsu semakin cepat karena menahan emosi. "Kau! Bocah sialan! Jangan berbicara seenakmu saja! Padahal tadi aku kesini sudah mau berbaik-baikan dengamu bahkan aku sudah menyempatkan diri dan membuag-buang uangku hanya untuk membelikanmu _parcel_. Tetapi ini balasanmu padaku bocah sialan?!" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Changmin dengan penuh amarah.

"Ju-Ju-"

Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya tetapi sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Junsu.

"_Stop_! Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu atau kata-kata puitismu yang membuat aku muak. Aku pergi sekarang!" Junsu kembali mengambil _parcel_ yang tadi dihempaskannya keatas meja. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat Changmin dengan menghentakan kakinya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan bocah meyebalkan seperti Changmin.

"Ma-makananku…?" Changmin memasang wajah sedih saat melihat makanannya dibawa pergi oleh monster berpantat bebek.

"_Hyung_," Changmin mengadu pada Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya. "Pantat bebek membawa kabur makananyaku _hyung_." Changmin memasang wajah memelas pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan kepala Changmin. "Lagian kau juga salah. Kau tahu Junsu itu orangnya emosian tapi kau memancancing-mancing emosinya."

"Habis wajahnya mengundang untuk dipermainkan _hyung_. Tapi makananku…" Changmin kembali memasang wajah sedih saat mengingat makanannya.

Jaejoong sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali mengusap kepala Changmin. "Sudahlah. Nanti aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak-enak untukmu."

"Woah… terimakasih _hyung_, kau memang yang terbaik." Changmin memeluk pinggang kecil Jaejoong dan menenggelamakan kepalanya disana.

Bertepatan dengan itu pintu kamar tersebut terbuka menampakan sosok Yunho berdiri di depan pintu dengan pandangan iritasi melihat Changmin..

Saat Yunho membuka pintu memang ia merasa terkejut dan cemburu melihat kekasihnya dipeluk oleh Changmin yang merupakan _rival_nya selama ini. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk sedikit lebih tenang saat mengingat kalau Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas adik dak kakak, wajar jika Changmin ingin bermanja-manja.

Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah menyadari kehadiran Yunho, tetapi Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati pada kekasihnya karena posisinya yang sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh Changmin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ia yang mengetahui kehadiran Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin bermanja-manja pada Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_… kau hangat sekali. Malam ini menginaplah lagi disini dan peluk aku. Aku selalu kedinginan tanpamu _hyung_." Changmin mengintip Yunho dari balik pelukannya.

Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Changmin yang terlalu berlebihan membuat tiga sudut siku-siku bermunculan dikeningnya. "Ehem!" Yunho berdehem dengan sangat keras dan berjalan kearah Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sedang berpelukan atau lebih tepatnya cuma Changmin yang memluk erat pinggang Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakan beberapa makanan yang sempat dibelinya di _super market_ terdekat diatas meja. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan menarik pinggan kecil tersebut agar berada disebelahnya. Otomatis pelukan Changmin terpelas dari Jaejoong.

Changmin merasa tidak suka _hyung_nya dipeluk oleh Yunho. Ia hanya bisa mengirimkan tatapan mematikan pada Yunho yang masih memasang senyum memuakkan menurut pandangan Changmin.

Yunho merasa kalau ia juga berhasil membuat Changmin marah tersenyum didalam hatinya. Setidaknya ia bisa membalas Changmin kali ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong dan Monbin? Kalau Jaejoong sudah pasti merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho maupun Changmin. Ia merasa serba salah, kalau ia lebih dekat dengan Changmin ia tidak ingin Yunho kekasihnya merasa sala paham. Begitupun kalau ia dekat dengan Yunho dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati adiknya tersebut. Lalu bagaimana dengan Monbin? Ia hanya bisa menatap bingung tiga orang yang lebih besar dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Bocah enam tahun sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang-orang yang lebih besar darinya.

**( '.' )┐ gue jomblo (┌'.')┌ lo punya pacar = (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) "**

Setelah beberapa minggu akhirnya Changmin sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sampai-sampai banyak anak buah Yunho maupun Changmin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan bos mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi akrab padahal dulu mereka paling tidak akur dan sering bentrok.

Walaupun Yunho dan Changmin sudah mulai akrab bukan berarti mereka akan mengalah menyerahkan Jaejoong. Mereka masih saling memanasi sama seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini di kediaman Changmin. Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang memcuci piring berdua mereka terlihat sangat bahagia apalagi Changmin sering mengusili Jaejoong dengan mencolek busa sabun pada pipi Jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka berperang busa sabun sehingga membuat lantai menjadi basah dan licin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Yunho memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Semenjak tadi ia hanya menjadi penonton keakraban mereka. Kalau bukan karena Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong sudah lama ia menendang Changmin jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Apa kalian masih lama bermain-mainnya? Sudah satu jam kalian mencuci piring dan belum selesai sampai sekarang. Sekarang ini aku sudah benar-benar sangat lapar." Yunho bernada ketus.

"Yah, kau tidak lihat kalau aku dan _hyung_ sedang mencuci piring banyak sekali? Kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup menunggu kami mencuci piring dan perutmu benar-benar lapar kau bisa memesan makanan." Changmin tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu oleh orang lain apalagi orang tersebut adalah Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa mengeram kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati ia pun mencoba melerai mereka berdua. "Yunho-_ah_ kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku akan menyelesaikan mencuci piringnya dan memasakan makanan untuk kita semua. Yunho-_ah_ kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan piring dan menatanya diatas meja."

Changmin yang melihat _hyung_ny berwajah sedih jadi merasa kesal. "Kau lihat? Gara-gara kau _hyung_ menjadi sedih." Changmin menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

"Sudahlah Minnie-_ah_ aku tidak apa-apa," Jaejoong memasang senyum termanisnya. "Ayo kita selesaikan." Jaejoong kembali mencuci piring tapi kali ini mereka hanya diam tidak ada nada-nada bercanda seperti tadi.

Sebenernya Yunho juga merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Bukan maksutnya membuat kekasihnya bersedih tetapi ia hanya cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua apalagi ia tahu bahwa Changmin masih memendam rasa pada Jaejoong.

Selesai makan Changmin terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih saling suap-menyuap, ia lebih memilih berbaring pada sofa yang ada diruang santai. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka. Lama Changmin terdiam di ruang santai, ia masih menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba mencuri-curi percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Boo_… Apakah malam besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton." Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Yunnie, aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Changmin kondisinya masih belum pulih. Maafkan aku." Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak usah memasang wajah bersalah aku tidak akan marah kok," Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong. "Cepat habiskan makananmu setelah itu kita bereskan ini semua, lagian hari sudah mulai malam. Yunho melihat jam tangan hitam melingkar dipergelangan tanganya yang sudah menunjukan angka 21.00 malam.

Setelah membersihkan dapur dan mencuci semua piring kotor Jaejoong hendak berpamitan pada Changmin yang masih berada diruang santai tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat adiknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ia tak tega membangunkan Changmin ia biarkan saja bocah tersebut tetap tertidur sedangkan ia membuat sebuah catatan yang nantinya akan ia tempel di depan kulkas kalau-kalau nanti Changmin terbangun dan mencarinya ia bisa membaca catatan tersebut memberitahukan kalau ia dan Yunho sudah pulang.

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat suasana dirumah Changmin kembali menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Perlahan Changmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya memastikan kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah meninggalkan rumahnya.

Changmin berjalan kelantai dua kamarnya dan duduk didekat jendela kaca kamar tersebut. Ia sedikit mengintip kegiatan dua orang yang sedang berciuman dibawah sana.

**To be continue…**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**BunnyPoro**, Cherry YunJae, **dhiniekim**, hd93, **Juuunchan**, Jung Jaehyun, **Kim Eun Seob,** Kimycha Kyuu, **LadyZe**, Lee Kibum, **YunHolic**, Zhe dan **Silent Reader.**

Semuanya ane cuma mau ngasih tau untuk chap depan dan seterusnya ane bakal update di note FB ane. Dari pada epep ane dihapus ama pihak FFN lebih baik ane mundur secara teratur. Bagi chingudeul yang masih mau ngikutin jalan ceritanya add aja fb ane **Neng Innocent** sekian pemberitahuan dari ane. Senang mengenal kalian semuanya :)


End file.
